Snow red and the 7 gnomes
by jbabe16
Summary: A fair beauty, An evil Queen and 7 little gnomes...see how Jealousy leads people a long way to get rid of the competition.
1. Evil Queen

**I just love these Crossover stories so much and now I get to share this whole new one with you based on yet another of my childhood Disney characters. Is there nothing Disney can't make...I hope you all love it :)**

* * *

Once upon a time...

In the magical land of fairytale, fairytale creatures ran all through the land, every prince, princess and woodland creature big and small that ever was lived happily amongst themselves. Everyone knew and loved everyone else, everything and everyone in the fairytale kingdom were as happy as happy could be, but like all fairytales where there was great happiness there was also great darkness.

For high up in the mountains there kept a dark,ominous castle that reigned over the land and made everyone quivered at it's mere glance. This castle where evil was born, where thunder and lighting never rested and the sun could never shine through the darkest of clouds to ever have been formed and what kind off sick twisted demon would live in a castle so horrifying? none other than Roslyn.

Roslyn or as most preferred to call her Evil Queen Roslyn was the most hated character of all even her own subjects refused to loved her no matter how much she threatened them, everyone feared her as much as they hated her but to the Roslyn she didn't care, she had the power, the crown, the castle, the beauty and everything she ever wanted. To her the only thing that mattered was her and only her she was beautiful where no other girls could compare but with great beauty came great evil and that's just what she was, as evil as the next Queen in her land and she tramped over anyone who got in her way.

One day Evil Queen Rosalyn awoken from her slumber in her black chambers, and dressed herself in her Black robe while walking through her closet to pick out her black dress, She was very fond of the color black mostly because it matched the cold blackness of her heart and twisted mind.

Her servants were right there at her foot whenever she rose ready to help her, they hated her as much as anyone because they worked for her but they were too afraid if her to quit. Rosalyn stepped out of her room as her servants lined up at her door.

"Good morning my Queen" One said as they bowed. "I trust that you slept well"

She glared at them all "Shut up! just go prepare my morning breakfast and run my bath for afterwards, now be gone all of you" She demanded and they all scurried off.

She paced herself to the kitchen and say down at a rather long table with thousands of chairs but only she sat in the tall royal purple throne at the very end. Her castle was always empty she never invited anyone in or never had parties for her subjects unless of course it was for her. She spent all her days wandering her dark castle alone, she and the King used to rule side by side long ago back when everyone actually came to the castle, but now it was always bare and hollow ever since the King Died of natural causes, or other reasons were to believe that Rosalyn had killed him in attempt to rule solo.

After her silent breakfast, she made her way down all the twisting tower stairs to her dungeon where she kept all her evil spells and potions and torture arsenals another thing about Rosalyn she was also an Evil witch, but everyone knew that already, she created all her magical potions and spells to release on unsuspecting victims in the kingdom. But the one mystical object in her possession was a magical mirror that was her prized possession.

She walked up to the mirror observing herself, her thin figure, her white silk hair, her pretty features "Mirror Mirror here I stand no one's prettier in all the land" She boasted admiring herself more. Other than beauty Roslyn was more determined on being the fairest in all the land, there were far more gnomes more fairer that she, but whenever there was she found a way to 'Exterminate' the competition.

It was that time when the Queen asked "Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" that was Roslyn's favorite thing to say to her mirror.

The mirror began to smoke and shimmer until a face popped out. This mirror was a magical mirror but to the Queen it was more of her suck-up because it told her just want she wanted to her when she wanted to hear it, but this time the mirror had other words to say.

"Normally it would be you my Queen but Snow-Red is the fairest I have seen" The mirror said showing a picture of the fair and beautiful snow red. She had it all Beauty, sweetness and was titled the Fairest of them all.

Rosalyn got angry if there was one thing she wouldn't tolerate it was someone out doing her, she used her magical crystal ball to zap all her prized belongings in a fit of rage. "NO! NO! There can be only one fair goddess in the land! Me and only me!" She snapped. She looked back to the mirror image if Snow red and glared with envy.

"I'll deal with this Snow red girl permanently" She said concocting an evil plan.

* * *

**Ohh I bet you're all waiting to see what happens next...well stay tuned cause I'll have more on the way.**

**~Jazz star :) xoxox**


	2. Prince of love

**Chapter number 2 is coming at you. I have so much fun writing these crossover just as much as I have fun reading all of yours over and over again u guys are all geniuses :)**

* * *

...

Aside from the Evil Queen castle, past the bustling civilians and away from all the agricultural ruins of farming and grazing, on the other side of the greenest meadows, there was yet another castle this castle was home to one of the most well Gnome gnomes in all the land, this was the castle of Queen Marilyn Bluebury and son her and heir to the throne, Gnomeo Claudio Bluebury, Unlike Evil Queen Rosalyn, Marilyn was the most beloved ruler in the magical world her subjects adored her and all she did for them, and all the girls in the village were smitten with her bewildering, Challenging and handsome son too. Gnomeo loved his village and did all he could to protect his people just as his mother always told him.

"My dear boy, some day you will be in charge of this land and I expect you to lead like a true king, just as your father had done before you"

"Yes mother I know" Gnomeo said waving to his people as they drove about in their blue horse drawn carriage.

Back at the castle all the servants were preparing for the royal feast, Queen Marilyn had invited all the Kings and Queens from the land to join in a royal feast because she was just like that.

"Now Gnomeo when the guests arrive I expect you too..."

"Yeah I know stay out of trouble and keep my mouth shut, we don't have to got through this every time mum" Gnomeo said annoyed.

The Queen and Gnomeo entered their beautifully colored castle, Blue white purple silver and gold everywhere, one of the richest castles there was.

"Benjamin!" The Queen called as a short well dressed gnome ran to her side.

"Your majesties!" He bowed at their presence.

While slowly fanning herself the Queen stepped forward "I trust you have the guess list put in place?"

Benny nodded "As requested, all the royals in the land will be here...but you never did get back to me on Evil...I mean Queen Roslyn" He caught himself

The queen pondered "Yes send her an invitation too"

"WHAT?!" Gnomeo snapped "Mum you know she's called EVIL for a reason right?"

"And she gives us all the creeps" Benny shuttered.

"Gnomeo..."

"Fine!" Gnomeo said stomping away towards his chambers with benny hot on his tail.

"Sir would you like me to get you anything, anything at all?" He asked.

"Benny my mum's not here you don't have to do that anymore" Gnomeo smirked at him.

"Thank goodness!" Benny smiled relaxing with the royal deal "So what do you want to do? we've got a whole afternoon to blow"

Gnomeo sighed and turned to his short friend "Benny I just want to spend a while alone if you'd be so kind"

"No problem see you at the party" He said walking off.

The young prince locked his chamber door and stood outside on his balcony taking in the fresh air. From his room he could see stretches of his land for miles and miles, from high up he saw all the gnomes and civilians in the village having joyous celebrations and being happy and free, the one thing Gnomeo did not feel. Sure he had money, strength, charm, the ability to draw all girls too him he had everything he ever wanted out of life, except what he wanted more than anything...Love.

All he wanted was to find that certain someone he could spend the rest of his life with, a girl he could call his own and all for him. He had met a lot of girls in his time, or more like, the girls chased after him, but not a single one ever caught his eye in a way that he could actually love them back in any way. No girl was worthy of his time or so he thought but he had to keep hope he just had to believe there was one girl out there he would spark with.

He walked backwards into his room and bumped into his mirror, he looked at himself, was it always just going to be him alone? was there no one out there whom he could give all his love and affection too?

"Isn't there just one girl out there whom I could call my true love. Just one single girl who was, how you say 'The Fairest of them all' is that really asking too much to find a girl?" He asked himself.

"Great now I'm talking to myself" He said walking to his bed and putting his pillow over is face.

There was a soft Knock at the door "Go away Benny!" He screamed

"Young man open this door right now!" His mothers voice rings through

He steps out of bed and opens wide "Yes Mother?" He said in a playful sarcastic way

She smiled "Guest are arriving soon don't be late and don't embarrass me like last time" She snapped seriously. Last time Gnomeo had drunk a lot so he could mellow himself out during the party but he over did it and put on quite a show for the guest.

"I promise I won't do that ever again, and F.Y.I Benny got me drunk in the first place" He argued

She rolled her eyes "Don't care, I'll have none of it this time or any time from this moment on"

"Are we done here?" He was growing very impatient

"One more thing...I've arranged for you to meet some nice bachelorettes and you will be nice!" Gnomeo's track record with being 'nice' to girls he didn't care for was not going unnoticed especially by his mother.

He gave a fake smile "You got it!" and with that slammed the door in his mothers face. "Jeeze get off my back already" He mumble to himself going back to his bed.

He rested in his bed with his pillow over his head until he hears the sounds of horses and chattering outside, the guests were arriving early. "Just what I need" Gnomeo huffed.

He looked back into the village in the distance where everyone was still being happy and free. Technically he wasn't suppose to be at the party for hours and what was his mum to do if he was just a few minuets late anyway, not much. The young prince stripped himself of his royal blue suit and stashed it away in his secret compartment where he kept another plain looking suit.

As a child his father would always take him into the Village in disguise just to give him a little taste of what it was like to live like a commoner. Gnomeo so enjoyed sneaking out every night with his father, but ever since his father died at the hands of Evil Rosalyn he had forgotten what it was like...until now.

He dressed himself in a village boy suit and covered his head with a cap to match all the other guys, no one would recognize him. He stood on his balcony, now came the tricky part, stealthy escape, this required quite and fast movement. He climbed down his balcony from the rising rose vine ladder just beside his chambers and hid in the bushes. He moved with the shadows of the people that walked past him as cover, from a distance he could se his mother welcoming their royal guest with Benny at her side, as usual. He would never escape his mother watchful eyes but being dressed as a village boy he might get away wroth it.

He walked out in plain view just for a moment until he spotted a group of older village men loading their cart, he was sure they wouldn't mind a lonely boy to hitch a ride back to town. he got on with the crowd in the back and no one questioned him they assumed he was just one of them.

The cart puled off past the royal Bluebury gates. He relax and enjoyed the ride for once he would have the pleasure of being free and maybe just maybe even having the blessing of bumping into a certain fair girl...

* * *

**Ohh I bet you're all waiting to see what happens next...well stay tuned cause I'll have more on the way. P.S I hope you all have an extraordinary Easter **

**~Jazz star :) xoxox**


	3. Deep desires

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! This story is coming along greatly and I just can't wait to keep going with it.**

**...**

Thunder roared and lighting struck when that happened it only meant one thing...Roslyn was mad. She was just enraged to think that out there somewhere was a girl more beautiful, more loved, more fair than she. At first she thought it was all just a joke to pushed her limits so she went right back to her mirror

"Mirror Mirror I ask again who's the fairest in the land?"

"Like I said before indeed Snow-red is the fairest and not you my Queen" The Mirror said again.

Rosalyn was not going to stand for that "How can she be the fairest in the and I'm the fairest I've always been that way"

"Hey sister things change deal with it!" Mirror said again sassing her.

She glared at her mirror "I'M THE QUEEN NOONE SHOULD BE CALLED FAIREST IN THE LAND IT IS ONLY I AND I ALONE"

"You're no match Snow-red is a lovely girl and cute as a button too"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK YOU" She threats glowing red with anger and envy. "Now show her to me!" she asked. The mirror showed the photo of a beautiful and enchanting Girl "Snow red!" Roslyn cringed at that name.

"So she thinks she can just take the title Fairest in the land, well I'll deal with her and then they'll just be moi!" She sneered thinking up an evil plan.

There was a knock on her lair door, she got frustrated "WHO DARES INTRUDE ON ME!" she bellowed as one of her servants scrawny and weak made her way in.

"Uhm Q-Q-Queen R-Ro-Roslyn!" She stammered

"Speak up you cur I have no time for you!" Rosalyn screamed.

"A Letter" The servant girl handed as she snatched it away. It was an invitation to Queen Marilyn Bluebury's feasting party, this came as a shock to Roslyn it was the first time she had ever been invited to another royals castle for a feast, she admit she was sick of being isolated in her castle all alone, some company might do her good, so long as she faked being nice.

"How could I refuse! I'll go just this once!" She tells her servant girl "Prepare me a dress and have it done in 12 minuets or off with your head!" She states making the girl flee in terror.

She looked at her invitation and then back at the mirror that still housed the picture of Snow red "My plans for her will be temporarily put on hold" She said walking up the stairs to her higher castle level. She passed all her workers and up in her room chamber she pulled out her magic staff and on that staff was a large green sphere jewel she placed it on her little counter and did her evil witch magic.

"Crystal ball show her to me, show me the girl more fair than thee" she spoke her enchanted words, the crystal ball displayed the red beauty again prancing merrily minding her own business. How this gave Roslyn so much hatred and anger.

The door banged again "WHAT IS IT?" The door opened and the servant girl came in again.

"My Queen your dress is ready" The girl said holding up a black yet beautiful dress befitting a queen.

"Set it down and be on your way!" She said to her.

Roslyn needed a way to get rid of this girl and fast she couldn't wait for it to happen she needed to dispose of Snow red as soon as possible, but she in return had to be sneaky, her record of terrible deeds towards others was already forecasted all over the land for years, she couldn't risk any more badness to her name she had to do this by the hands if someone else. She wasted no time and hurried out the door of her castle clothed in village wear so not to be noticed too quickly.

"I take my leave for a short while!" She tells her servants.

"But your majesty the Bluebury party Is set to start at dusk" one servant said.

"I'll be back before then!" she states as they leave her be from then on. She traveled the quick secret road down the mountain into the Valley where the village was, all this happiness and sweetness that ran through her was like poison to her, she feeds off the suffering of others but was trying to fit in for the moment. As she walked through town some older gentlemen introduced themselves to her, finding her quite attractive, she graciously declined their admiration and marched on.

All Roslyn wanted was to find that girl and dispose of her but how would she do it, she didn't even know where to look and this village might not have been huge, but it had enough people to confuse one for the next "Oh if I was that Snow-red girl where would I be?" she said lurking around.

**...**

Wandering the woods like always on a bright clear day was an enchanting and gorgeous young girl by the name of Snow red. She was the sweetest most perfect girl that ever exited in the land of magic and fairytales, No one could not love her there was nothing not to love about her, Her grace, her beauty, her voice, her spirit, her golden heart, her selfless ways, she was the apple on the cake and everyone called her the 'Fairest maiden of them all'.

But other than that, little was know about this red girl, even Snow-red herself was clueless to who she was or where she came from, her entire childhood had been a blur, all she knew was that she came from loving parents who mysteriously disappeared one day and she grew up in the woods living amongst the woodland creatures she befriended in her years, but what she did know was that she was a girl who was in the right place at the right moments.

One day Snow-Red danced her way through the Village greeting everyone in sight, she knew and loved every face in the village and they loved her right back.

"Good morning Snow-red"

"Good morning Mr. Blacksmith" she waved to her friend

"Lovely Day isn't it Snow-red?"

"Certainly is Mr. Butcher" She giggled

"And how is our favorite apple today?"

"Just perfect Madame carpe" There was not a person in the world who could refuse the love that this young lady held to all.

Snow-red found her way to the Market stand "Well look who it is our Fair Snow-Red" The clerk said giving his favorite girl a hug.

"I just came by for a basket of fruits and veggies and herbs please Bert" Snow-red smiled

"Anything for the Fairest in the Land" Bert said giving her what she wanted. She returned him with a kiss and then danced her way right back into the woods, her home where she grew up.

As the sun shined high in the afternoon sky, through the wood treetops spotting few sunlight rays here and there, Dancing and twirling along in a beautiful red dress that shimmered against the heat was a brunette emerald eyed beauty, with a fresh basket of goodies in her hands from the village.

"Oh my little friends I've returned with treats" she called to all her animal friends but not a single creature in sight.

_Little birdie take a wing_  
_From the trees way up high they appear_  
_And to chirp in my ear_  
_All because I sing..._

Suddenly all the creatures of the forest, Birds, Deer, Moose, Skunks, Chipmunks, Gophers, Elk, Rabbits, Turtles, Bears, all came and surrounded the Red Beauty, living in the woods all her life she grew attached t0 the animals and they attached to her. Her voice was like the voice of all the animals, her soft melody and vocal cords brought them to her in a way they couldn't ignore.

_Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Aaahhh-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Aaahh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaahhh_

She finished her melody and all her animals circled around her "It's so nice to see you all again" the animals made their animal noises as Snow-red began walking to a small rock to have her lunch, the birds of the forest all brought leaves that they laid out as a blanket for her and took their place on either side of her shoulders. Snow-red enjoyed her lunch and shred with the animals all her deepest feelings.

"You know as wonderful as everyone in the village is, I wish that somewhere out there was a nice charming young boy who would love me for me" she smiled "Living the life of a simple girl, I feel as if I belong somewhere else, somewhere Grand with someone who I could love with all my heart" she placed her hand to her heart while her birds chirped in her ears.

While young, humble Snow-red so enjoyed her life with the animals, she often wondered if there was someone out there to whom she could share her love with, someone she could call all her own.

_Some day my prince will come_  
_ Some day we'll meet again_  
_ And away to his castle we'll go_  
_ To be happy forever I know _

Through the forest she could see the Castle of the great and Rich Bluebury's she wanted so bad to live the life she felt she was destined to live her whole life.

_Some day when spring is here_  
_ We'll find our love anew_  
_ And the birds will sing_  
_ And wedding bells will ring_  
_ Some day when my dreams come true_

"Oh how I wish my prince will come...Someday!" She whispered in the air. "Somewhere out there he's waiting for me!"

**Gnomeo pov**

The cart pulled to a stop right outside a blacksmiths workshop as I hopped out and began my exploring. I had never know so much that ran about in the village delicious food everywhere, music and Dancing and everyone being happy, this was like a party at my castle but for some reason this scenario felt more accustomed to me. As I walked through every street friendly civilians greeted me and made small talk that I enjoyed, Living the life of a commoner was much more exciting that I thought.

Girls would pop up in my face ever other time I turned around, sure some of them were cute for village girls but still they weren't what I was looking for. I would just smile and be on my way but still they kept coming trying to get with me and I was just not feeling it.

"If you're going to send girls my way at least send one in my favor" I said looking into the sky.

I couldn't believe there was not one girl here I wanted to make my wife, not my wife even my love. I didn't care if she was pretty all I wanted was a girl who was in one word...Fair was that really asking too much...apparently so or I would've found her by now.

"Somewhere out there she's waiting for me...my love, my heart, my fair princess!" I placed a hand to my heart feeling that here was a girl closer to me than I thought.

* * *

**Oh what shall happen next you may wonder?! Well that's all for now folks I gotta run...Big dinner with Muchos comida *rubbing tummy* **

**-Adios**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


	4. Red meets Blue

**Hey I'm back with another chapter I know how much a certain someone has been anxious to see it all this time (MICKEY!) And so I hope your all happy to see it now :) Enjoy...**

* * *

**...**

Snow-red was taking a small swim in the forest river with the help of her fish friends, she enjoyed the forest not for the peace and quite but for all her creatures who lived there, she had a deep connection with animals no one would ever understand. Climbing in the tree's with the squirrels and nursing baby birds to health, going on deer rides, swimming with the aquatic creature and just cuddling with the rabbits, she adored all forms of animal life and they adored her right back.

After her relaxing swim she felt the need to associate with those of her own kind and decided only one place to go for that. She put on her dress and picked up her basket as all her animal friends followed her through the woods a short distance.

"Well my young animal friends I must be on my way back to the village but I promise I'll return very soon" She sang as all her animal friends seemed to understand what she was saying.

She found her way back into the Village singing to herself as she always did. The Village was having a small festival and anyone was invited, Snow-Red so enjoyed these parties there was nothing she loved more.

"Snow red!" She saw her good friend who worked in the shoe store.

"Good day to you Nanette what's the special occasion for this festival?"

"The village just loves throwing parties for no reasons at all. Come let us join in the fun!" Nanette grabbed her hand and leads her into the big crowd of happy dancing villagers.

The young girls danced side by side as everyone around then threw confetti and streamers all around making the place more festive and beloved for everyone. The band up on the little platform banging on their homemade drums and guitars were the life of the party. Snow-red was so happy she couldn't stop herself from singing.

_With a smile and a song  
_ _Life is just a bright sunny day  
_ _Your cares fade away  
_ _And your heart is young_

_With a smile and a song  
_ _All the world seems to waken anew  
_ _Rejoicing with you  
_ _As the song is sung_

Somehow she found herself up on stage with the band as their lead singer everyone cheering her name as she sang with a voice that not only drew animals but people as well.

_There's no use in grumbling  
_ _When the raindrops come tumbling  
_ _Remember, you're the one  
_ _Who can fill the world with sunshine_

_When you smile and you sing  
_ _Everything is in tune and it's spring  
_ _And life flows along  
_ _With a smile and a song..._

"Snow-red you are a wizard with that voice" Nanette squeezed her

"Thanks you're not the only one who thinks so" She mentioned all the birds that were flying around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Did you hear there was a big party at Queen Marilyn's castle" Nanette smiled "She's a wonderful Queen and I hear her son is a catch too"

"It must be nice to live like royalty, I love my life just the way it is but sometimes...I feel" She paused and looked towards the Castle

Nanette came over to her "You feel what?"

Snow red turned back to her friend "I feel as if I belong somewhere else...Like I was born to live a different life"

"Maybe marry a nice young man"

"Something like that, sure"

"Well there are plenty of available cute guys here just take a pick"

"But I want someone else someone who could show me a life that I want"

_Somewhere there must be someone who'll love me._ _And show me a world, I never knew_ _He'll ask for my hand _ _And I'll say 'I do'_ _Oh wouldn't it be finer than fine_ _If the perfectly perfect love...were mine_

No one really understood Snow-red she was a beautiful animal loving forest girl that anyone adored and she adored them right back, she was like an angel and the most perfect girl in the land, but Snow-red didn't feel like she belonged where she did she felt in her heart she was suppose to be somewhere else, amongst a different crowd and where she could be happy with her one true love.

"If only..." She whispered into the wind.

Nanette came over and hugged her beautiful friend "Keep dreaming Snow, keep dreaming"

They turned back to the loud roaring music and everyone was chanting her name for her to come back and dazzle them all with her voice "How's about another song?" She asks dancing her way back to the festivities.

**Gnomeo pov**

I was at the Village festival party the best party I think I ever attended in all my life. Everyone shared and passed about good food and trinkets and music filled my ears, this was nothing like those royal parties that acted more as my sleeping pills, the village parties were where it was at they made you feel so alive and happy to be one of them and I wished I was one of them so I could never go back to my castle of boredom.

I was dancing to the beat of the music as a huge crowd gathered and danced along, girls came up dancing beside me or shoving one another to get close to me but I just danced my way through them whenever I had the chance, I was focused on the music and happiness I was feeling more than some random girl who tried to talk to me.

I stopped when I heard someone singing, with the most beautiful voice that had ever sung it's way into my ears, there was a massive crowd cheering for the band playing and the girls singing. I pushed my way through the crowd to see and I caught eyes of the most spectacular girl in the world, whom she was or where she came from I didn't care but all I wanted was to jump on stage and grab her and kiss her.

_With a smile and a song  
_ _All the world seems to waken anew  
_ _Rejoicing with you  
_ _As the song is sung..._

She had the voice of...of...of something I'd never even heard before, her beauty surpassed all others, she was like a goddess to me, but what was her name.

"Way to go Snow-red that's my girl!" The girl beside me shouted as did some others.

"Snow-red" I repeat, that name melted into my heart a perfect name for a perfect maiden. Something was telling me she was the girl I was looking for, but I just had to speak to her just once. She hopped off stage and I took that chance to bump into her.

"Oh I'm sorry" She said with her angelic voice

I was almost to shy to speak to her before I said "No! I'm sorry Fair maiden" I kissed her hand.

"I've never seen you around here before"

"Oh Me? I'm uh new here" I rub my neck nervously. I heard a slow dance song come on and I had a crazy Idea "Would you like to dance?"

"I would" She took my hand as we began to dance in each others arms.

"You're a good dancer!" She flashed her eyes at me

"Thanks so are you, would you like to take a walk with me?" I nod as she leads me all around the village I quickly noticed that everywhere I looked everyone would wave and smile at her.

"Snow-red!" One said

"Hello Snow-red long time no see" Another smiles

"These are for you Snow red" One said handing her flowers. She smiled and waved at everyone we passed.

I looked at her with a smirk "Popular much?"

She giggled and looks at me "Nope just loved a lot"

I placed a hand to her side "I certainly love you!" We both stared to the other for a moment I just met her and I already felt close to her. As we walked in silence for another good pace, a few moments later we heard a sudden squealing like someone in trouble. Snow-red gasped I guess she knew who was making the sound, she quickly left my embrace and ran towards the sound.

"Snow-Red wait!" I said trying to keep up with her but she was fast too fast for me. I finally found her crouched behind a bush "You're fast on your feet" I say catching my breath but she blocked my mouth.

"Quiet" She was looking at something past her view when I looked I saw a group of hunts man trying to load up a captured baby deer they found just outside of the woods.

"I have to do something" She said running towards them and I ran after her in concern what was she possibly going to do. "Hey leave him alone!" She said standing up to them.

"Snow-red what are you doing here?" One of them said recognizing her.

Snow-red looked to the baby deer shaking in his cage and then back to them "Please you can't take him away he belongs in the forest"

"Away with you young girl this deer is coming with us and being turned into delicious meat by sunrise" Another said licking his lips at the deer, who began to freak out.

Snow-Red got a sad look and then started to sing...why would she sing at a time like this?

_When you smile and you sing  
_ _Everything is in tune and it's spring  
_ _And life flows along  
_ _With a smile and a song..._

Suddenly out of the forest and possibly nowhere millions of woodland creatures big and small surrounded her it was as if her voice brought them all to her whenever she sang. The huntsman all got scared and fled on their horses and far away. Snow-red opened the cage and the small deer brushed up against her and then pranced away to it's mother.

I walked a bot closer to her shocked, unable to say anything to her "How did you do that?" I whispered to her.

She turned to me with those emerald eyes glistening in the sun "The animals of the forest are very special to me" he said as she began petting a small bird on her shoulder. "I care for them and they care for me right back"

"Must be nice!"

"Oh it is! animals and Gnomes like you and I are not as different as everyone thinks, in a way we are all the same" She handed me the small baby bird she was holding it was cute and very warm and soft to the touch, I pushed it gently in the air and let it soar free. We watched it fly away and then I focused back to her, something about her made my heart spark with joy, I felt as if I had found the girl whom I was looking for all these years.

"Snow-red!" I was about to tell her something I've been wanting to say since we met 1 hour ago

"Yes!" There was that voice again so enchanting.

I gulped "I just wanted to say that I..." Before I could tell her the big clock stoke 6 and then I gasped...THE PARTY...I was in so much trouble if I didn't get back to the castle now.

"Snow-red I have to go now!" I panicked

"So do I, it was nice meeting you!" She said with a polite bow and turned away

I turned around but then turned back "Wait will I ever see you again?" I asked I didn't want to wonder my whole life picturing this girl I only saw once in my life.

She came back to me and smiled "If you're ever wandering in the forest, there's a good chance you'll run into me" She blew me a kiss and then disappeared into the forest. I was so in love with her and I didn't even know her hat well, she was the most graceful, beautiful girl in all the world.

"I love you" I whispered into the forest as the wind carried my words away, maybe she would hear it and send me those words back, then I'd know.

I heard the clock stroke again as I raced my way through the village I spotted a carriage riding back to the castle and slipped onboard with the rest of them as we passed the forest I kept looking through the trees hopping to catch a glimpse of my Fair maiden as she wandered the woods alone.

**Juliet pov**

I had the most amazing time in the Village, I loved the festivities and not to mention...him. I never felt this way about anyone before but the boy I just ran into, he was something else. I felt, different, better when I was with him and he and I were so sweet together, I was in love at first sight.

I found my way into the deepest part of the forest near my same spot by the calm river and that's where I found all my animal friends running towards me happy glad I returned to serenade them with my voice.

The little bird chirped in my ear asking me all about it "Oh it was wonderful there was music and dancing and I sang so beautifully" I said kneeling into a wide field of fuzzy white dandelions.

"And the best part...He was so handsome. He was the most charming boy I ever stumbled into, and I don't even know his name" I picked up a handful of dandelions and blew them away into the sky.

My bird friends flew all around me tweeting and tickling me with their wind as I smiled and giggled. I tossed them a few seeds I had got up to my feet, and began to dance around in the grass again. Some of my deer friends came over as I hopped on their back and they rode me all around as I sang to them with a harmonic melody. As I looked back towards the path leading into the village a thought ran through my mind of that blue boy who I felt a deep connection with and I knew he knew it too.

"I really do hope I meet him again, whoever he was" I sighed riding off again.

* * *

**Well there you have it! now to get you ready for another chapter of mine so long**

**~Jazz-star**


	5. When you've just had enough

**Out of all the crossovers I've done this is by far my best and favorite one of all time. I might work on my others but who knows, Fate is a funny thing that happens...But happy readings to you all**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

I made it back to the castle a little later than I had hopped but at least I made it back at all. I jumped off the carriage and sneaked up the rose ladder to my balcony and into my room. There was such a commotion downstairs that I hopped my mum didn't come up here to look for me. I stripped of my village clothes and put on my royal blue party suit and fixed up my hair, and just in the nick of time too.

"Gnomeo!" I hear benny outside my door.

"Coming!" I snap on my boot buckle and open the door, Benny was dressed up too. "Sorry for the delay I'm ready" I closed my door and walked the now crowded halls of my own castle.

"Your mum told me to tell you to meet her in the dining room and to try and mingle amongst all the royals"

"Sure she did" I don't know why mum always ask me to be social to these prissy palace folk, it's not really my thing.

"She also said to meet a few of the royal princesses from across the land, some of them are highly available" He gave me a nudge.

I rolled my eyes "Of course they are" Sure they might ne available but not worthy of me or my time.

"And in case you get driven to boredom I have three 20 oz. bottles of champagne at your ready"

I looked at him "Sorry benny mum forbids me to touch any wine this party after what happened last time" I cringed feeling embarrassed by that day too.

I made my way into the Grand ball room where the party was in full swing. Everywhere I looked everyone was holding Wine and talking in elegant manners that I despised so much. Benny left my side because mum had summoned him to her side in the dinning room so I just sat at the buffet table dipping chip after chip into the salsa, just enough until Girls began crowding me on all corners like they always did. I tried my best to talk to them one at a time every girl lasted no longer that 5 minuets that was my limit I took before I was close to snapping. Not one of the hundreds of girls who pursued me that evening had caught my interest in any way whatsoever, this might simply couldn't get worse. I wanted to be back in the Village where everything was so much better, Everyone there had to be happier than they would be here right.

**...**

Still in disguise back in the village, Evil Roslyn's patience was wearing thin, she had been all over that god forsaken Village and hadn't found a hint of that Snow-red anywhere.

"How hard is it to find one girl in this tiny village?" She muttered to herself.

She passed by the Blacksmith and the Village Tailor who were engaging in small conversation "Hey did you hear about Snow-red she chased off those poachers who wander around here" the Tailor asked, Rosalyn stopped in her tracks.

"Snow-red" She eavesdropped

"Yes Snow-red is one brave girl" The blacksmith smiled.

Roslyn walked over to them "Excuse me sirs, but did you just say Snow-red?"

They just smiled "Yes! she's the Fairest girl in all the land no doubt about that" The Tailor smiled

Rosalyn eyed them "But I'm sure there's an even more Fairer girl that she" she smiled

They both looked to each other "Nope not a chance"

"What about Roslyn?" she flashed her eyes

"Queen Roslyn, that evil witch *Scoff* she's about as fair as death!" She said as the group around her all laughed. Roslyn was furious as long as Snow-red was around everyone would adore her, all the more reason she had to be expunged. Roslyn marched on with her search but not before she looked at the big clock it was almost striking 6, and the Bluebury party was about to start.

"Curses I must get back to my castle" she turned around and then got the biggest shock of all. There she was, standing her in the face, Snow-red. Roslyn couldn't believe it she finally found her, but she was not alone she was with a village boy too. Roslyn followed them from a distance until she got close enough to see her with a clear shot.

The moment she saw her face up close Roslyn gasped "NO! It can't be" she whispered, she knew Snow-red and was surprised she didn't recognize her earlier. That was her Step-daughter. "How can she still be alive, her death was fool-proof" she hissed.

From the start, Roslyn wanted to rule over the lands of one of the Kingdoms, at first she killed King Marcellus Bluebury in an attempt to marry his son and rule his lands but she soon found better opportunity as she went on and took out Queen Alyson Redbrick and married King Redbrick and became the step-mother to Snow-red when she was just a toddler. But soon Roslyn wanted to Rule solo so she Killed King Redbrick and ordered her stepdaughter to be cast into the woods to die so no bloodline of the King and former Queen could take her place. But Snow-red managed to survived, thanks to the care of the forest animals who found her and nursed her.

How she managed to survive the Queen knew not but, she did know how she was going to have to dispose of Snow-red as soon as possible. In a flash Roslyn stormed back as fast as she could up the mountain into her castle. Her plan was simple; she needed someone who could kill her and make it look like a freak accident and then dispose of the body. "Call my servant Girl!" The Queen orders as the weak servant girl enters moments later.

"You called for me your highness" She bows.

Roslyn stepped up to her "Send out for the Village Lumberjack and send him here at once"

The servant was a bit confused "But you're about to go to Queen Marilyn's ball and..."

"NOW YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FOOL" Roslyn boomed in anger as thunder cracked from the outside in. The girl quivered and sent word for the Lumberjack immediately.

The Queen made her way down to her dungeon where she sat at her crystal ball "Crystal ball here me say show me my hated Snow-red today" she said the ball glowed before showing a picture of Snow-red once more.

Roslyn banged the table hard "You might have outsmarted me for this long but I will see to you are erased from existence" she sneered.

the door opened to the servant girl minuets later "My Queen The Village Lumberjack ha arrived" The girl said as a tall, overweight Gnome in a plaid shirt, and dirty overalls walked in carrying a large axe.

"Ah yes the wood chopping boy" She said not caring for his name,

"I'm the Lumberjack my Queen!" He snapped at her

Roslyn eyed him but was also surprised by his bravery towards her, that earned him a smirk "Ok Tybalt, I summoned you here for an important job" she said.

"What kind of Job?"

She moves closer to him "Ever heard of Snow-red?"

"Sure she's such a charming young girl, everyone adores her, she was Named Fairest of all" Tybalt said.

Roslyn banged on the table even harder "SHE IS NOT! SHE'S NOT THE FAIREST ONE I AM!" She snapped super mad everyone thinks that way. Tybalt looked at her funny before she calmed herself down.

"Which is why I need her out of the picture...That's where you come in" She smirked evilly.

"Come again?" He asked

"You! the next time you see Snow-red I want you to take her deep into the forest and kill her, then bring me her heart in this box so I know the deed was done" She said holding out a golden heart shaped case for Snow-red heart.

Tybalt dropped the box and gasped "Queen Roslyn I can't just kill her"

Roslyn shoved the box back in his hands "You can and you will or I will have your head on a post!" she demands.

"Oh really?" The lumberjack eyed calling her bluff.

"You don't believe me take a look" Roslyn took him to her back room where she kept real severed heads of all the girls she had disposed of over the years she even had the heads of King Bluebury and King and Queen Redbrick. "So now do you believe me?"

"I'll never doubt you again!" He trembled in fear

Roslyn smirked "Good then we have an understanding"

"But if I have her heart what shall I do with the body?" He asked.

She walked away and came back with a much larger Coffin "Place it in here! and then dispose of the body as fast as possible"

"Yes Queen Roslyn" The lumberjack bowed to her wishes

"In the meantime I'll be at Queen Marilyn Bluebury's feasting party...when I return she had better be dead" She warns him, before slamming her dungeon door.

"My Queen is everything alright?" the servant girl asked walking behind her

Roslyn glared at her "Just get the coach ready for my departure and see to it that Lumberjack does what I say!"

The servant looks confused "What did you tell him to do?"

"Something drastic"

"Queen Roslyn I don't know what you're getting at being so vague so..."

"DON'T QUESTION ME DO AS I COMMAND WRETCHED SLAVE!" Roslyn screamed and pushed the girl away as she fell on her face, picked herself up and trembled "BE GONE WITH YOU!"

"Yes My Queen!" She bowed and fled.

Roslyn climbed the twisting stairs to her chambers and looked out of her bedside window, the darkness storming her castle sparked and crackled in a tremendous ear-bleeding frenzy and down from her mountain she could see the tiny specks of light in the village, everyone down there was happy and cheerful and it made her sick to her already fouling stomach.

"I curse an apocalypse on these wretched lands" She said and spit down into the valley. But what got her even more ticked off was that she knew somewhere in that valley and beautiful red girl was storming and running her life as she knew it.

Back in her chambers Roslyn was changing into her Dark yet fashionably elegant black dress, this was her first time attending a royal party in ages and even if everyone feared her she would still in her own way act nice.

She left her castle and servants as her black horse drawn carriage carried her through the village, Everyone recognized her and all began to hiss and boo and throw rotten stuff her way. Roslyn could care less about what they all thought of her but as long as they knew she was the fairest of them all.

"Someday you will all cower before me" She yells out the window

"We already do that witch!" The tailor called making everyone laugh around her.

Roslyn drew the blinds of her carriage and pulled out her magical scepter, with a single flick she brought a plague of fire and terror amongst the village as payback. She could hear all her subjects screaming in agony and peril which gave her joy. She peeked through her curtain and could see the Lumberjack she summoned to kill Snow-red, he noticed her took an she gave him a look that said to kill her or she would kill him. The lumberjack gulping in fear understood what he must do.

"Move faster!" She yelled to her driver as they made their way to the Castle and pulled up at the gate. Roslyn walked up to the door as Benny was there waiting to greet all the guest.

"Name?" He asked.

"Queen Roslyn you freak!" she snapped at him

Benny gave her a bad look "I shouldn't even let you in for that" Roslyn gave him a zap with her magical powers "What I mean is...Everyone is in the dinning hall waiting, right this way" They walk into the Dinning room where all the Royals were settling down to dinner, when she entered the room everyone either gave bad looks or crouched in their chairs, every Kingdom in the land was afraid of her for they knew what an evil witch she was.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt anyone I just came to have a decent night" She said that made some of them feel safer. She took her seat in the last empty seat there was as everyone chatted amongst themselves. She dug into her purse and pulled out her crystal ball as it showed a picture of Snow-red once more.

"By the end of this night you will have been eliminated"

There was a sound of trumpets and drums as Benny stood by the large golden door "My I present their royal highness Queen Bluebury and Prince Gnomeo" The doors opened ad the Queen walked in with Gnomeo at her side, everyone got up and bowed to them as they bowed back.

"I welcome you all!" She said as they both took their seats. "Gnomeo where are your manners, greet our guests"

Gnome huffed and stood up "Charmed" He bowed and sat back down

"So Queen Marilyn what have you summoned us all here for?" Asked King Stanford of Bellwood

"Yeah mum what is all this about?" Gnomeo asked helping himself to a few snacks on the table

"Gnomeo please leave while the adults talk" She said.

He scoffed "Whatever" and walked out the door with Benny.

Once he was gone his mother could finally speak "So I've called you all here for an important discussion; It involves the matter of my son's betrothal"

"Marilyn are you sure he's ready for that?" asked her allies Queen Celiac of Elmwood

"Yes! as was his father's Dying wish; Gnomeo must be wed by the time he turns 19 which will be happening soon"

"But who should be fit to marry your son?" asked Lord Herald of Ferro

"Surely one of your daughters is fit to marry him, if he should met them all" Some people agreed to that others had their doubts about letting their daughters marry so young but they all saw no harm in trying.

"Excuse me!" Roslyn said as nicely as she could but was ignored "Excuse me!" she said a bit louder, none acknowledged her, now she was mad. With a bang she cracked the table "EXCUSE ME!" She yelled making everyone stop and shutter

Marilyn tried nicely to acknowledge her "Yes Roslyn?!"

Roslyn settled down and said calmly "I apologize for that but I must point out I don't have a Daughter for your son"

"Gee I wonder why?" Someone laughed making the others do the same. Roslyn was angry but at the same time upset she did not have a son or daughter to leave her fortune to.

"Well Roslyn be that as it may, why don't you marry my son"

"Me?"

"HER!?" The other kings and Queen were shocked.

"You are of Gnomeo's age as are all your daughters if Gnomeo finds comfort in any of them then that is whom he shall marry"

In her mind Roslyn was sure she could get Gnomeo to fall in love with her, she was very beautiful and would be since she knew the lumberjack was doing away with her worst enemy as we speak. She was also very determined to rule over 2 great lands and gain even more power, if she succeeded in marrying Gnomeo she could do away with his mother, claim the crown and when she had all the power of both kingdoms she would have no more need for a King to rule by her side any longer. Just like the ensured death of Snow-red this plan was foolproof.

"Well Roslyn what do you say?" Queen Marilyn asked

Roslyn smiles "Well I'll certainly give my best to a prince so handsome as your son" Roslyn smiled

"And we shall send our daughters his way at the Grand ball room" King Stanford smiled

"Wonderful" Queen Marilyn raised her wine glass as did all the others.

**Gnomeo pov**

Since I was excused from my mothers talk with all the high Kings and Queens of all the lands. I let Benny escort me through the halls as I made way to my room

"Gnomeo your mother said you weren't allowed in your room while the party was going on" Benny tells me

"My mum's meeting with the rulers it'll be hours before she comes out, plus with all these people in our castle she'll never know I'm not there...Besides I hate parties" I explain and make for my room again

"Gnomeo you at least need to mingle amongst a few people...maybe find a girl here you like" Benny nudged me

I looked at him "Trust me there are no girls here I want"

"Oh just come back and enjoy yourself for once" Benny dragged me into the Grand ball room where the place was packed with happy Dancing gnomes. Benny left my side again and I just stood by the buffet table looking at everyone else.

I saw some girls whom were the princesses of the Rulers my mum was talking to, come over to me with a few flutters of their fans "Good morrow prince Gnomeo" they bowed

"And to all you princesses, Good morrow" I bowed in respect.

"Would thou like to engage in playful conversation" one giggled with her fan over her face

I gave weird looks "I guess" I said taking her hands as they all dragged me away, all of them were like crazy animals trying to claw at me. It was a nightmare and none of them-like I told benny beforehand- amused or caught my eye in any way possible. When I finally got the chance to escape I raced away from the room.

"That's it I'm finished!" I said marching the way to my room I've had it with these girls, this ball, this night, all of it. I was going to my room to say in deep solitude until the castle was empty.

"Gnomeo!" I hear a voice call me and see my mother

"Yes mum!" I cringe.

"How is your time at the ball?"

I walked back to her "Honestly mum..I hate it! this night is bad, this party is boring and all these girls make me sick, can I please just go to my room?!" I begged her.

"No!" She said seriously I groaned and banged my head on the stairway next to me. "But I do have someone for you to meet" She steps aside as a young girl steps up she was thin and lean and her face was covered with a large black fluttering fan.

"Hello there Prince" she said removing her fan so I could see her face.

I jumped in fear "AAH Evil Roslyn!" I hid behind my mum. Roslyn was evil and a witch and I was really scared of her.

Mum pulled me to her side and yanked my arm "Gnomeo please Roslyn just wants to talk with you"

"I apologize sir I did not mean to scare you" She said in a low pleasant voice.

I walked from behind my mum "No! it's uhm alright"

"Well I'll leave you kids alone and Gnomeo Don't. Go. Anywhere!" Mum said before walking off from me.

I huffed, guess I was stuck here. Roslyn was looking at me with a smile "So Gnomeo want to walk in the garden it's such a nice night...for romance" she flashed her eyes at me.

I cringed but it's not like I had a choice here "If you insist" I take her gloved hand and lead her to the back door of our beautiful garden, the moonlight was bright and shining it's white casting glow on us.

"Your garden is very beautiful"

"Thanks the servants keep it looking it's best" I laughed, we did have a very nice garden with flowers and a menagerie and a fountain and all.

Roslyn turned my attention back to him "So Gnomeo have you ever thought about...finding a wife?!"

"I have but I never found the right girl"

"Oh Surely there's one girl you want?"

I shake "I did meet one nice girl but I don't think I'll ever see her again" I sighed thinking of Snow-red.

"There's more than one girl if you look hard enough you'll find another" She said getting closer to me.

"You mean like you?" I eyed

"No I mean if you did like me I'd be very happy but some girls must have certain qualities you like"

"Not really I want a girl who's smart, brave, pretty, and adventurous, and who's very enchanting" I sighed and she took my hand.

"I've had a few adventures in my time, like when I rode across on the back of a dragon"

My eyes went wide with sudden interest "Really?"

She nods "I'll tell you all about it" We spent a good hour talking and sitting by the fountain. Roslyn was actually pretty cool, so far the coolest girl I've ever met, we had a few things in common and we got along good too.

"Wow Roslyn I never knew you were so interesting"

"I'm not all mean...kinda" She laughed and I laughed too.

There was a moment of silence between us as I just looked up into the stars and smiled. Roslyn grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Thinking about stuff?"

"Kind of"

"About love?"

I smiled "A little, a lots on my mind" I said still gazing into nowhere "Nighttime is a relaxing time of the day"

"And just look at the moon!" she mentioned at the full moon shining on us

"Yeah!"

"It is beautiful!" She looked at me

I looked at her "Yes it is!" I said finding myself looking into her eyes. I leaned in closer to kiss her and she kissed me, but something in my mind stopped me and I retreated.

I walked away from her and looked into the sky, slightly frustrated "Is something wrong?" She asked holding my shoulders

I took her hand from my shoulder "I shouldn't be here with you! Sorry Roslyn but I must go now" I said leaving her in the garden alone.

I stomped into the crowded dance floor and grabbed a wine glass as one of the butlers walked by with a tray of them. I gulped it all down and threw the glass as it shattered, I was so mad right now.

"Gnomeo mate, where you been?" Benny ran over to me with a smile

"Not now benny" I say marching right past him.

I was halfway out the room when mum stepped in front of me "Gnomeo where are you going?" Mum smiled

"I'm sorry mum but I can't take this a second longer! I'm outta here!" I snapped running to the front door and to the outside where no one was.

"Gnomeo!" I hear my mum and benny call to me but I was not about to go back there. I was sick of that party and everyone in it, I just needed to be alone and have nothing to do with them for a while.

Where to go? Where to run? Maybe run off into the forest and search for Snow-red again, she did say if I was ever in the forest to search for her. She was the one I belonged with, even if no one would like it. If I ever found her I would instantly make her my bride.

* * *

**What do you think? Will gnomeo Find his Snow-red or will someone else get to her first (Hint hint)**

**~Jazz-star**


	6. On the run

**Okay now I know how much you've all must be dying to see the next chapter and you know how much I hate to see you all wait for so long on my work, so hopefully this will hold you all over and I wish you all happy reading :)**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

It was past midnight when I walked into the still wide awake village who were still throwing a massive party, now this was more like it. Finally a place where I could have fun, when I was younger me and dad came to these parties all the time, Dad preferred the village parties over our balls anytime because they actually made you feel alive and not bore you to death. I could've stayed here all night long, where they ate delicious homemade food and sweet drinks, instead of boring old caviar and wine, Festive music that you could dance you and make you fell happy, no classical old music that made you depressed and sleepy, People that would actually hold up a conversation, cast out the prissy royal folks who only wanted to talk in short verse sentences, compared to my life the Village was the heaven I wanted to live in, if anyone ever wanted to trade with me I'd do it in a minuet.

I thought strolling through the village late at night would be good for me and it was, until I realized I forgot to change into my village clothes and was still in my royal suit and everyone recognized me instantly.

"LOOK EVERYONE PRINCE GNOMEO IS HERE!" Someone shouts and everyone around gathered and talked all at once.

"Oh Prince Gnomeo we didn't know you were coming what brings you to our village sir!" The tailor said bowing as they all did.

I cleared my throat "Nothing I just wanted to mingle in my own village if that's okay"

"It's always okay for you sir, would you like anything anything at all? we have everything you could want right here"

I smiled "That's fine! I'm good really, I don't need any special treatment I get enough of that in the castle" Everyone chuckled at that. "Really you can just treat me like one of you, I don't want to have anything to do with being royal tonight" I announce they all surprisingly understood me.

"As you wish sir but if you need anything just ask!" The tailor said again

"Actually I've never really gotten to tour the Village" I smiled

"I'll do it!" One girl came to my side and offered, here we go with this again.

"No! I want to do it!" Another girl came and took my other side

"Me too!" Another girl said.

One by one girls came around pulling and tossing me amongst them like I was the last slice of pizza. So many girls and so many of them not in my favor, this whole tug-of-war game with me was very annoying I had to resolve this.

"Ladies, I have a suggestion why don't you all show me around!" I said tuning on the charm

"YES SIR!" they said breaking into a stampede run showing me every little inch of the village, The Bakery, The Blacksmith, The Tailor shop, Antique shop, The fishing dock, The Market, It was all so incredible except the girls wouldn't stop fighting over me.

"Well ladies that was an excellent tour but do you mind leaving me alone just for a short while" I smiled

"Yes Prince!" They all bowed and scattered out.

I was finally alone and could think for a while. I walked over to the center of town where the big fountain was, it wasn't on but there was still reflecting pool in the bottom that I could look in. I saw myself looking as pale and sad as ever, I wouldn't feel like this if I had a wife that's all I really wanted out of life one girl had to be out there I could make my wife and the love of my life. But I was nearly 19 and I wasn't seeing any progress not with the village girls or the princesses, If I haven't found a girl now I wasn't going to find her anytime soon.

"Sir!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the Blacksmith "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that" I said looking back to my reflection

He came and rested on my shoulder "Is there something you want to talk about sir?"

"I could but it's kind of ridiculous!"

He took a place next to me "You won't know until you say it!" He says. I did want to talk to someone and I didn't want to be rude.

I took in a deep breath "Well the thing is...All I want out of life is to just settle down and find a wife I could give all my love and affection too"

He chuckles "Not a bad dream to have"

I smile too and then frown "But the thing is...I don't have a girl in my life"

"Don't have one or haven't found one?"

"That too"

"Well have you tried looking?"

"I've been looking with all the princesses and Village girls but I just don't have feelings for any of them"

"How can you know when you have feelings for them?"

"Before my Dad died he told me that when I reached the time when I wanted to find a girl look for that one crucial sign. He told me that when I looked a girl in the eyes, they would sparkle, her teeth would be brighter than the freshest snow, Cherry lips that matched her heart of gold and I would know that's who I want in my life forever and ever" for so long I was sure of that but now I didn't know what to think.

"But you know feelings can come and go for many girls?"

"My Dad also told me a spark might come for any girl but I would know who I was meant to be with if it was love at first sight and that spark would not only touch my heart but her heart as well" I placed a hand to my heart feeling it pump for the desire to belong to that one girl who I know can make me happy.

"I know that sounds pretty silly" I sighed looking away

I hear him give a hearty laugh "On the contrary I felt that way when I met the Mrs. I know where you're coming from"

that gave me some relief that he knew where I was coming from "So you understand my position?"

"Yes but my one question is, have you felt that spark with anyone?"

"No! I mean there was this one girl I met who I fell head over heels for, but that was probably a once in a lifetime thing and I don't think I'll see her again" Snow-red was the only girl who ever made me feel the way I describe but the chances of me seeing her again were slim.

"Fate has a way of bringing things together, if she really loves you she'll come back" He smiled, I hopped so too, but in the front of my mind I knew that wouldn't happen.

"And what if she doesn't? I have to find a wife to rule with me when I become king but I have had no luck with it." I sat on the fountain edge again and looked at myself "I don't know maybe it's not the fact I can't find a girl maybe it's just me...Maybe I wasn't meant to be with any girl"

"Don't say that everyone's capable of finding love" He pats me on the back with a smile.

I slumped and huffed "Then why haven't I found it!"

"You will! Love always finds a way, but only if you have hope" and with that he walked off.

I looked back to my reflection wading in the water, Maybe the Blacksmith was right, I couldn't give up on love it always finds a way to a persons heart and I found that love with someone, somewhere out there she was waiting for me, wanting me to sweep her off her feet and into a lifetime of happiness. I didn't know where I would find her but my heart was telling me she was close, closer than I realized.

I heard the rattling of galloping footsteps and the neighing of horses. "Onward men!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Benny?" I asked turning around and seeing a small fleet of horses ride into town and one of them was carrying Benny. I ducked in the bushes and listened as a crowd gathered.

"Attention Village commoners, We are on the search for the prince he must be brought back to the palace at once, have any of you seen him?" Benny asked

My mum had sent out a search party for me. I can't believe how she acting now, I told her I didn't want to be apart of royal life anymore tonight when was she going to hear me out on anything I wanted. Well they could search for me high and low if they wanted I was not going to go back there until I felt the need to.

"I'm sorry but the prince is not here!" The Baker said "None of us have seen him at all" He said and everyone agreed. That was so nice how they were protecting me, I could always count on their loyalty to help me.

"I have reason to believe the prince was here. He wouldn't just run off into the forest without passing through here first, So if any of you did see him I suggest you fess up" Benny said seriously

"I assure you he has not been here, unless he was in disguise"

"Do you understand that if you don't confess to the prince's location, Queen Marilyn will hold you all with serious punishment" One rider yelled.

Benny walked up with a serious look "He was here I know he was! This is where he always comes I know that for a fact, so tell me where I Gnomeo!?" no one said anything, their loyalty to me was strong and so was my loyalty to them.

"Search the village until you find him!" Benny states as the horsemen slowly ride about town, if they didn't find me soon it was only a matter of time before they started to ransack the place. I wasn't going to let them do that to my people, but I didn't want to go back either.

I crawled through the bushes till I was all the way on the other side just where there was one rider waiting on his horse. I snuck up behind him and climbed the back of the horse and tossed him off and into the bushes. I whipped the lash as the horse rode off into the village.

"There goes the prince!"

"Gnomeo wait!" I hear benny say but I was not about to stop for anything, they were not about to take me back so my mum could scold me and ground me. As I fled everyone was cheering me on and I waved and thanked them for everything. It wasn't long before I heard shouting and they were riding after me.

I looked ahead of me I just had to make it across the bridge and I was safe, but they were still hot on my tail. Across the bridge was the woods I made a sharp turn into a dark part and ride as far and as deep as I could. I pull the horse to a stop just as I see the lights of the riders lanterns shine and then pass me as they kept riding along the path, they probably didn't see me duck into the forest. Now that the heat was off me I rode and rode until I was completely lost in black, I couldn't tell if I was riding farther or in one big circle anymore and I really didn't care just so long as I didn't have to go back to the Palace.

Sleep was really getting to me I needed to find a place to rest, Luckily there was a cave nearby and I sheltered myself there with the horse tied to a sharp rock. This wasn't exactly the warm and comfy luxury I was use to sleeping on but it'll do for now.

The stars shined bright and shimmered down in my eyes. My Dad always told me when I was a boy that if I wished on the brightest star in the sky and hopped with all my heart, my wish would come true and there was only one thing my heart was crying out for.

"If wishes are real then my one and only wish is to find my true love!" I wished with all my might, and then just like that I was out. Wishes can come true for some people and if they do make mine one of those.

**...**

Queen Marilyn was pacing back and forth in her throne room waiting for any news of her son. She sent Benny and a few other out to search for him but no news of their return yet and it was getting late.

"My Queen would you like something to drink?" One servant asked her, but she paid no attention

"I just don't understand that boy! I've given him everything and he just runs off like that!" She sips the wine in her hands and watches as the glass shatters.

"Oh Marilyn I'm sure he's just going through a phase, I've been through it with my son too" Queen Clementine smiled.

"I just don't know what's gotten into him lately, all this was for him so he could find a girl and marry her"

"Perhaps that was the problem" King Stanford speaks up.

"What do you mean?"

King Stanford looks to her "Marilyn perhaps your son doesn't want to find a wife, maybe he wants to be free and rule his castle alone"

"Ridiculous he needs to be married! When he becomes king he needs a wife who can bless him with a child" Squire Hans speaks up.

"I agree he needs to find a nice young lady who can bare him a child" The Queen says.

"But you must keep in mind Marilyn he is only 18, maybe in his mind he is not mentally ready to take on the responsibility of a wife and child, you need to give him time to make his own decisions" Queen Evan-Lyn says.

"But his father made it clear that our son be wed by his 19th birthday, he only has but a fortnight left!" Marilyn wasn't herself too keen to rush her son into this but it was the way it had to be whether he liked it or not.

"Queen Marilyn!" Benny came running into the throne room

"Benjamin please tell me you found him"

"We had him! but he rode off into the woods and we lost him"

"What!"

"We lost him!"

"Well keep searching I want him back here this instant!"

"Oh let him go he obviously doesn't want to be here!" Roslyn snapped.

Marilyn looked at her "He's my son and ruler to the throne!"

Roslyn gave a smug scoff "He won't have a throne to rule if he doesn't marry and your son won't marry to any girl, especially not me, not after the way I was treated tonight!" Roslyn was gravely disappointed she didn't win Gnomeo's heart now how was she going to rule the lands. "Face it Marilyn your son is a disgrace to royalty!"

"Now Roslyn Gnomeo may be a challenge but he's still of royal blood and always will be!" then she sighed "I just don't understand why he doesn't see that, It's like he doesn't want to be a royal"

"My Queen if I may ask, maybe some time alone will do Gnomeo some good. He obviously wasn't happy here just wait for him to come back of his own accord" Queen Claritin says to her.

About an hour later there was still no word of her son, Queen Marilyn had all the guests leave and return to their own kingdoms and she would continue her search at dawn.

Roslyn took her carriage home still very upset. She hadn't won over Gnomeo's heart and now she would never get control of his kingdom, Her plan failed miserably and all because Gnomeo was too stubborn and hardheaded to give up his love. "Guys are nothing but trouble" She huffed feeling failure overcome her.

When her carriage arrived back up the mountains she raced into her palace "Queen Roslyn!" One of maids greeted her when she returned "How was the party?"

"Not now! I'm going to my dungeon and no one is to bother me!" She demands slamming her way into her dungeon.

"So how was the party meet anyone?" The magic mirror asked

"Zip it! I've had about enough from you!" She snapped walking past it.

She slumped in her chair and pulled off all her jewels and accessories and sighed deeply "Oh well I might not have won Gnomeo's heart but at least I'll have one consolation prize. The life of Snow-red!" She gazed in her crystal ball, Snow-red was still alive but by day break she would be as good as dead.

"That woodsman better not screw anything up or I'll have his heart in a jar!" She banged her fist on the table and sighed again.

There was a knock at the door and the servant girl popped in "Roslyn would you like a bedtime cup of tea?"

"Just have it waiting for me by my night stand and run my bath while your at it!" She demands and looks back to her dungeon, she goes around to the back room where she keeps severed limbs and dead bodies for some reason, all of which belong to her past victims. She moves around a few bodies and make a space.

"Her heart will look so lovely here along with her head!" Roslyn smirked.

It was well past late hours and Roslyn had to get her beauty rest, She was even more evil when she didn't get her rest and that would be trouble for everyone even more than it was. She left her dungeon, had a nice soak in the tub and carried off with her nightly slumber.

**Juliet pov**

I woke up as always to the sounds of the bluebirds chirping in my ears with a happy melody. I grinned in my sleep and opened them gently seeing feathers fly by and tickle my nose.

"Okay I'm getting up!" I get up from my bed of moss and grass and smiled into a brand new day.

I stripped off my clothes and took a long morning soak in the river, cool and refreshing. I dried off and clothed myself as my animal friends big and small crowded me in the way they always did. I sat in the grass as the bees buzzed by my ears and butterflies circled all around me, I was having a nice quiet morning before I started to hear a lot of noise coming from the village, I couldn't see it from way in the woods but I had a feeling something was happening.

I let my animals in the woods and strolled my way to the village, Morning, Noon and Night everyone was always happy and full of life. I passed by all my friends and chatted with Bert and Nanette. I had heard that the prince had come to the village late last night, I was so upset I missed him, I never met the prince before but I was told by the girls he was very handsome and even better looking for a bride to make his Queen. I would love if I could marry the prince and be a princess, but he was probably looking for a rich royal girl and I was but a simple nature girl with a heart so Fair.

As the day drew to a close I wanted to get back to the forest with the animals, as I made way I heard a voice.

"Snow-red!" The voice was deep and masculine.

"Oh hello Woodsman!" I smiled as he got ever so closer. "What can I do for thee?"

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" He smiled

"A walk?"

"Yes deep into the heart of the forest just for a while"

"Well it would be rude of me not to so I will!" I smiled

"Snow-red!" I hear yet another voice.

"Nanette!" I smile running to my best friends arms "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see my best friend" She nudges me and we engage in laughter "Paris and I were on our way to the dock for a picnic you want to come?" Paris was Nanette's Boyfriend and owner of the flower topiary shop, he was a great guy and we were all good friends.

"I'd love to but I'm helping the woodsman out!" I smiled

Nanette shakes her head playfully "You and your sweet natured heart!" She hugs me "Have fun!"

"You too!" I call back, I walk back towards the Woods man as he was waiting for me.

We walked so deep in the forest I couldn't see any sight of the village anymore, I'd never been to this part of he woods before but I bet the woodsman did. "So why did you bring me out here!"

"I came out here to cut some tree's why don't you just stand here and wait for me!" He said starting up his chainsaw and began chopping at a tree. I turned my back to him for a second and just waited, I saw a few butterfly's brush against me and I began to chase after them.

The woodsman was too busy chopping to see Snow-Red had left and when the tree came down he was disappointed to see she wasn't crushed under there. "Rats! Where'd she go?" He looked around for her.

I returned back from my chase of the butterflies and I saw the woodman was all done chopping down his tree. "Sorry I ran off, I was chasing butterflies!" I smiled, He nodded his head and then picked up his axe he came towards me with a smile but my attention turned when I heard a distressing sound.

"What's that sound?" I followed it deeper into the woods.

"Snow-red wait!" The woodsman walks with me. I follow the sound to a tall oak tree and look all around it, I found nothing but the sound was very near. I heard the sound again and saw a bundle of grass wobble beneath my feet, I got to my knees and looked through the grass a baby chipmunk was lying on the ground, it looked frightened and hurt.

"Oh you poor thing!" I picked it up in my palm and rocked it back and forth.

Snow red was unaware that while she was focused on chipmunk the Woodsman was coming toward her, axe tight in his grip ready to kill her as Evil Roslyn demanded. He got as close as he could and was about to slash her in half.

"Oh Woodsman I must help this poor critter"

"Yes you do that!" He said

I sat in the grass and took a small look, seems he had something caught in paws, I took it out in not time. The little chipmunk went scattering around feeling all so better and relived. He crawled all over my arm and back making me tickle and laugh

"You're welcome little chipmunk!" I set him free as he scattered away into the grass.

I turned my attention back to the woodsmen, his eyes were watery and his lips were quivering and he looked at me with so much sorrow and lust.

"Good sir are you alright?" I asked

He dropped his axe right in front of me and dropped to his knees crying and clinging to my dress "Oh Miss Snow-red your sweet nature and heart of pure has made me weak that I cannot perform this horrible deed bestowed upon me!" He said bawling and grasping the ground.

"Evil Queen Roslyn hath summoned me to bring you here to kill you and bring her your heart in a case!" He shows me a small heart shaped casket and I gasped and backed away from him in fear. Why would the Queen want to kill me? I didn't do any trouble in the Village, I was but a young humble girl.

"Please Snow-red, my dear, if Roslyn finds you she will not stop until you are dead, But I will not kill you I would rather it be me to lay my life on the lines for thee" He takes my hands to his. I was really getting scared, I didn't know what to do

"Child you must run away, off into the forest, Quickly flee this village and never return!" He orders. With no other choice I raced away and never looked back, filled with fear and pain. Where could I run? where could I go? I knew no other place than the Village I had come from.

I ran and ran and ran , till my feet were tired and I collapsed beside a huge rock and began to cry and sob. I was so scared and upset, now that the Queen was after me I could never return to the village or see my friends or Nanette again.

I felt something brush up against me a few of the animals had heard my cry and came right over, but I was too upset and scared to say anything to them. One of the big bears came and pulled me upon his back as I cried into his fur.

"Where shall I go, I can no longer return to the village but where shall I go!?" I said crying even harder.

My animal friends did all they could to comfort me but not even their comfort would make me happy. I had been outcaste in my own world, the only world I knew and loved, where was I to do and go now, my friends and my life was in the village but with the Queen hunting me down I was no longer to show myself around there.

"Oh woe wis me!" I cried.

The animals brushed up against me as the bear who held me carried me far, far away deeper into the woods and away from all my troubles.

* * *

**I hope you were all satisfied with that chapter, I know I was :)**

**~Jazz-star! xoxo :)**


	7. Meet the 7 gnomes

**And here we are again with another chapter. I've been slagging off lately with this school is really getting to me and I'm running slow on everything now. But at least I have this for you all to enjoy.**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

I woke up from very uncomfortable slumber in a very dingy cave, My back was killing me from the moment I tried to stand up, this was not like sleeping on a bed of fine silk like I was use to and no one around to help you start the day. I walked outside the cave and into the morning sunshine, the air blew cold but that didn't bother me, what did bother me though was the rumbling in my stomach, If I was back at the castle by now I'd be eating my way through food and drinks. I did miss my mum and Benny and I was pretty rude to run off at the party last night, I figured I made them worry enough already.

I grabbed my horse and fed him an apple from the tree nearby before I hopped on him and made my way. We raced back into the Village that was already so lively even this early in the morning. I rode in nice and slowly as a crowd gathered my horse again.

"Prince Gnomeo you've returned!" The shoemaker smiled

"We were so worried about you. And these awful troops came from the palace and started to ransack the place!"

"I know and I apologize for their actions they were after me, I didn't mean for anything to happen!" They all didn't take it too bad and were every quick to forgive. "But now I must take my leave, thank you all for the hospitality!"

"Anytime you want to come back were always here sir!" A young girl from the Tailor shop shied.

"I might come back again soon" I rode off on my horse as I could still hear the village waving and cheering me goodbye. I made it back to the palace and rode right up to the gates guarded by the guard.

"Halt who goes there!" He said pointing hos sword at me. I jumped from my horse and looked him in the eyes. "Prince Gnomeo!" He bowed to me.

"That's right now let me in!" I order, he steps aside and opens up as I have someone take the horse to the stables and I walk inside the lobby to the castle. All the servants and maids were running around the place as usual and they all greeted me when I walked by.

I looked all over but I couldn't find either my mother or Benny, where were they?

"Balthazar have you seen my mum?" Balthazar was one of my best servants and a good friend of mine.

"Yes sir she's in the throne room with Benny!" He points and goes.

I make my way to the other side of the palace and open the curtain door. I peek inside to where my mother was sitting on her throne with a few servants at her hand and foot, she seemed very sad from where I could see and that's when Benny came walking in.

"Your highness!" He bowed

"Benjamin Gnomeo still hasn't returned I'm very worried"

"I'll send out for him right away!" Benny said turning to leave. I walk in plain view of them before anything happened.

"Mum!" I call walking to her throne and bowing like I always do.

"Gnomeo!" Both mum and Benny run towards me and mum gives me a tight hug "Where have you been I was worried sick!" She eyed.

"I'm sorry I stormed out last night mum I was just getting overwhelmed!" I sighed

"Well at least your alright, Come sit down for breakfast you must be starving" She was right about that, I ate way more at breakfast than I use too, Mum just sat there sipping cup after cup of wine.

"Son while I'm still very upset you ran off yesterday I need to know why?"

"Mum nothing personal but I just don't like being put in with a bunch of royal snobs and what-knot, Royalty isn't my thing I would rather be out living and being free. Village life is so much more fun than this and what happened last night, I just had to get away from it all!" I sighed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd understand!"

"Gnomeo I do understand why else would I have let your father take you out into the village as a young boy all those years ago!" She smiled, She knew about all that I didn't think anyone knew that. "I understand you more than you know!" She smiled, I gave her a hug, she was the best mum ever.

"But sweetie there's still something we need to discuss"

"What?"

"Gnomeo you remember how your father and I had given you rights to rule the kingdom when you're 19 right?" I nod my head "Well before your father passed away on his death bed, he made me promise that in order for you to become king, you had to be married by your next birthday!"

"What!" I snapped "Mum why didn't you tell me that before!"

"I didn't think I would have to I would've assumed you found a girl by now!"

"Is getting married really necessary?" I asked hopefully

"Not unless you don't want to become king and take over!" She said.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. This kingdom was my legacy without it who knows what would become of my people, and I wouldn't et my Dad down either and have him feel like a failure as a father.

"Gnomeo, is that what you want?" Mum asked me

"No!" I banged my head on the podium next to me "Mum I haven't even found a girl yet!"

Mum got wide eyed "Why not?"

"There isn't a single girl I want to make my wife"

Mum looked at me funny "Oh Gnomeo there are thousands of royal princesses for you to chose from!"

"I don't want some boring old princess, they're all the same, stuffy, stuck-up snobs, I want a girl who's different!"

"Different how?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I want to find a girl I feel something for. When I find my bride I want to be in love with her"

Mum gave me a look "Gnomeo that's ridiculous!"

I eyed her "Being in love isn't ridiculous, you fell in love with dad and that's what I want" I sighed remembering how dad and mum loved each other and loved me up until he died.

"Sweetie how do you expect to find a girl in such short time?"

That was a good question "I know there's a girl out there for me I just haven't found her!"

"Well you certainly don't have time to be picky either!" Benny buts in and I glare at him.

"Benjamin's right Gnomeo you need to be married by your next birthday!" Mum said seriously, How did she expect me to find a girl in such short time.

"Why?"

"Gnomeo you know that in order for you to become King you must be wed to a girl who can bless you with a child!"

"I can understand that but why should I have to pressure myself so much? when I find a girl I want to be in love with her and I want her to love me!"

"Love doesn't come that easy for everyone!"

"Mum you just don't understand" I sighed.

"What's there to understand; Find a girl, slap a ring on her finger and have her pop out a child, nothing to it really!" Benny said, I glared at him hard.

"Gnomeo your birthday is in 2 weeks and like it or not you must find a girl!"

"Mum in case you haven't noticed girls and me and girls don't cooperate that well" I frown

"I've noticed!" She snickered.

Benny came over to my side "Gnomeo it's best to do what your mum said and just find a pretty girl!"

"Finding a girl is hard benny!" I rubbed my head in frustration

Benny gave a smirk and a scoff "Not for me; I've got Jazmin!" He nudged me. Jazmin was the laundry maid and another of my friends, she and benny recently became a thing when he finally got the nerve to ask her out. Their first date was to the village carnival to ride some rides and when they got back, well let's just say, benny gave her a ride to remember.

My mum came over to me and patted my shoulder "I'm sorry sweetie but this is just how it has to be!" and with that she walked away from me. I huffed and sat in my throne right beside hers and cursed to myself. There was no way I was ever going to pull this off, not this way.

I felt benny pat my arm and I gaze at him "Mate take it from me, it's best if you just go with this!" He walks off to go find Jazmin and I'm left all alone.

I looked out the big window that overlooked the kingdom, of all the girls in the village and in the royalty life there wasn't one girl who I wanted to make my bride, well almost no one. If only I hadn't let Snow-red go when I first met her she had it all, everything I wanted in a girl, she was who I wanted to marry but who knows when I'd ever see her again. Maybe mum and Benny were right I should just give in and marry, not for me but for my village they needed a leader and I was the only one,. My dad told me that as King my job was to do for my people and I had to obey that after all the village ad done for me I had to marry and take control love or not. Now I just needed to find a girl.

...

In the village sitting on the front steps of her little apartment, Nanette and Paris were playing a friendly game of cards, until they decided to take a break.

"I'm going to go find Snow!" Nanette said getting up

"I'll come too!" Paris took her hand.

They walked all over the Village at least 2 but everywhere they went they saw no hint of Snow red anywhere.

"Hey has anyone seen Snow-Red?" Nanette asked.

"No! not today!" Everyone she asked said the same thing.

"Odd she's always here this time of day!" Paris said "I hope she's alright!"

**Juliet pov**

I awoken from a deep deep slumber after crying so hard after my current departure from everyone I knew and loved. My animal friends had carried me through the forest and it was somewhere I didn't easily recognize nor seen before.

"Where am I?" I asked, this was a part of the forest I'd never seen before. It was just like the rest of the forest but something about it made it feel so different, like it was enchanted of some sorts. I walked around I felt something magical about this forest area all right it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I ducked through a few thick bushes and came across a small little cottage house.

"Oh my!" I said walking to the small little house, it was very nice and simple. I knocked on the door and it opened by itself, I felt it was rude to walk in on a house uninvited but just a quit peak wouldn't hurt. The inside was warm and cozy and very nice for an old house.

"Hello!" I asked walking around the floors creaking at my feet. It was quiet so no one was home, but it obviously belonged to someone there were dirty dishes and clothes and disorganized things everywhere.

"What a mess!" I decided to be nice and help whoever lied her clean up after themselves. This was way too big a mess for a one girl job but luckily I had a few friends who could lend a hand or should I say paws.

I began to sing my song and just like that the animals all came towards the house crowding me and singing to me as well. It wasn't long before they were helping me tidy up the place, set the table, wash the dishes, sweep and mop and dust the furniture, making everything looked nice and clean. After a long work of cleaning I had worried myself out time for me to take a little nap. I walked into a small bedroom which had 7 little beds all in a row, more people lived here than I first thought.

I walked over to the first bed I saw and laid in it "This bed's too hard!" I moved to the next one.

I sat down and sank right in "This bed's too soft!" I fought my way up and tried the 3rd bed.

"This beds just...like the first one way too hard. I'll just sleep in the soft one!" I got back to the softer bed and instantly take a small slumber.

_Dream..._

_It was the day I met that nice little blue village boy. He was so charming and sweet like no other guy I'd ever seen before, even if it was only for that one day I saw him I never got him out of my mind, like our one small meeting meant so much more to me now. I envisioned us as a young happy couple spending every moment we had together. _

_Taking a walk in the sunset through the most romantic setting I could imagine. "Snow-Red I have something for you?"_

_"What?"_

_He got down to one knee and pulled out a diamond ring "Will you marry me?"_

_"YES I WILL!" I threw myself at him and we both engaged in a long loving kiss. "I could give you a life a better life, one you always wanted"_

I had only met him once in my life and that one encounter made me feel all this way for him. Oh I do hope I got to see him again.

...

Walking thorough the woods on their way home there were 7 little red beings with large pickaxes all marching in a row singing to themselves. When they returned to their little cottage home they were all surprised to see smoke rising from the chimney, Indicating they had some sort of intruder inside.

"Look there boys, I do believe there's someone in our home!" one said as they all looked and stared.

Another one flinched and hide behind the rest "Gee do you think it could be a robber?"

"Whoever it is they're not going to come to our house without a fight, c'mon boys!" The bravest one of them said as they all tailed behind.

The seven little gnomes slowly inched towards their home with great caution. One opened up the door and they all burst in "WHO'S IN HERE!" One yelled out but when they looked no one was there. But they also noticed their house was clean and neat and tidy, certainly that wasn't the way they had left it this morning. They even noticed soup boiling over in their oven pot.

"Someone was defiantly here!" One whispers as they all begin to creak around the house. They look into their room and look around to see if anything was taken, but what they did find was shocking, in one of their beds they found a beautiful red girl fast asleep, they all crowded around her wondering who she was and where she came from.

**Juliet pov**

After my long and well-deserved nap, I felt so much better and well rested. I had forgotten all my troubles and woke up in a small puffy bed, but when I turned over I got a terrible fright, little gnomes were hovered all around me.

"AAHH!" I screamed and grabbed a pillow for protection, they all just kept staring at me, this must be there cottage and they were just as shocked to find me here as I was to see them. We're they friendly or mean and did they want to hurt me?

"My poor dear you look troubled!"

"Uhm H-Hello!" I said slowly still very cautious "W-Who are you?"

"A better question would be who are you?" One with a very bad attitude said.

"I'm Snow-Red!" I said being a little less scared by them.

"We're the Seven Gnomes!" They all said at once "Silly, Hungry, Sloppy, Happy, Smarty, Grumpy and Dove"

"Oh what very interesting names!" I giggled

"You're one to talk Snow-Red!" Grumpy eyed her.

"Grumpy be nice!" Happy smiled.

I got from bed and looked them all over, literally I was way taller than they were. "I'm sorry if I intruded on your home I've just been through a lot lately"

"Do you want to tell us about it?"

"All you need to know is it involved the evil Queen!"

"EVIL QUEEN!" They all snapped. "Evil Queen is the most cruel character in the world, she's wicked and always playing terrible hexes on everyone" Smarty said

"She was not nice not nice at all!" Happy said frowning.

"That's why we moved out here to the forest to get away from her evilness!" Dove says.

"She's the reason I had to leave the village too!" I began to cry on my knees thinking of it. The 7 of them all crowded me again.

"Snow-Red stay here with us you can live here!" Happy smiled "We'd all like for you to stay here"

"Yeah it'll be fun haha!" Silly starts laughing around making me laugh.

"I'd love to stay!" I agree making them all jump and cheer. "Why don't we eat some of the soup I made on the stove"

"Hmm I'm always in the mood for eating" Hungry said rushing to the table.

"We know!" Grumpy grumbled.

I followed them all into the kitchen and passed around the bowls of soup for all of them, they all ate like all boys did especially sloppy who was making the biggest mess. I ate my soup while they all talked with one another, a draft from the open window made it cool inside and I noticed my animal friends poking their noses inside spying on me. I giggled and when the guys weren't looking I slipped them a huge bowl of soup which they took off to eat. and just for the heck of it I snuck my way out of the house and into the night.

"Snow-red!" I turned around and saw the gnomes all looking at me.

Dove came out and took my hand and lead me back inside "Wanna talk?"

"Not really!" I refused

"We understand!" He said.

I walked myself over to the couch and laid out all over it, Dove came by and gave me a nighttime blanket to sleep in "Goodnight Snow-Red!" they all said walking to their room.

"Night!" I said going into a slumber.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Sorry if it wasn't my best I've been so preoccupied lately but I think this was pretty good for the most of it. I promise next chapter will be even better. Stay cool!**

**~Jazz-star :)**


	8. Out of love

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter. I haven't been at the top of my game lately with my stories since I have my mind on more important things to worry about...NOT THAT U GUYS AREN'T IMPORTANT TO ME BUT, I just have other stuff to worry about. ****But I pulled through on this chapter just for you all, ESPCIALLY YOU MICKEY *KISSES* **

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

During breakfast time I hardly touched my plate, I had too much going through my head right now to even think about eating. My birthday was going to happen soon and if I wanted to rule this Kingdom and not let my entire empire crash I had to be married tout suite, but where would I find a girl in such short time, at this point I needed a miracle.

Mum saw how upset I was "Son is something the matter, you've barely touched breakfast"

"I'm not in the mood for food right now" I started sliding everything about my plate not once touching it.

"I am I'm starving" Benny said stiffing his cheeks and then letting out a loud burp afterwards.

"Benny you're such a pig!" Jazmin smiled holding his hand.

In a matter of weeks I was going to be 19 and my Kingdom was suppose to be handed over to me by then. But because of my absence of a Queen I'm risking jeopardizing my entire Kingdom. Everything my Father was going to give to me was going to crumble, my entire empire was going to be without a ruler and there was nothing I could do.

"Mum what am I gonna do?" I rub my head in frustration.

"Sweetie what more can you do, if not find a girl for love find one for lust" Mum's advice was not very helpful to me right now.

"Lust never lasts!" I said stabbing my fork in my food.

"Too bad you didn't find a girl at the party, cause I saw a this one girl who had a body that looked so..."

"Ahem!" Jazmin glared benny down just waiting for him to continue at his own risk.

"Of course compared to you Jazmin they didn't look like anything, I love you!" Benny kissed her and she gave him a warm hug.

Then all of a sudden it hit me, Benny reminded me of that party and then that one single encounter I had. It wasn't much to go on but It was my only lead I had to go on and with the situation I'm in now I wasn't trying to be too picky with anything.

"Mum may I be excused!"

"Uh, sure!" Mum excused me and I got up "Where are you going?"

"Out for a while I'll be back soon!" I say and turned back to myself as I proceed "I know now what must be done" I order for my horse to be brought around to me. I rode across the village and up the mountain side to the highest peak where my destination awaited.

...

High upon the mountain tops a certain evil Queen was enforcing more terrible deeds upon her lonely subjects and enforcing them with much force indeed.

"LISTEN I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ALL WANT I'M THE QUEEN AND IF IS SAY MY SUBJECTS HAVE TO SUFFER THAN THEY MUST!" Rosalyn was throwing her worst tantrum yet.

"Yes my Queen!" Her servants said with great disappointment and walked off.

Rosalyn slouched in her thrown room and then walked towards her castle dungeon. She didn't know why she was here, it as just a habit of hers, but she was probably going to do some more witchcraft on her subjects.

She got so bored of sitting in the dark she decided to mess around with a few spells in her book, she made a few new hexes and curses and messed around with some powerful dark magic, all of which to buy her time. When she was finished she still was not satisfied.

"I've got spells and incantations and potions and not one of them is what I'm looking for!" She sighed.

"Oh is someone having trouble being bad this day?!" Her magic mirror egged her on.

"You know you're one crack away from me cracking you!" She threatened.

There was a knock at the door "Queen Roslyn someone is here to see you" the servant girl walked inside.

Rosalyn banged on her desk "What ingrate thinks they can just come up here to see me?" She yells.

"Uh Prince Gnomeo of the Bluebury Kingdom!" the girl said trembling in fear

"Gnomeo?" This was totally a shock to me. Why was Gnomeo here and why now? Perhaps I should look into this more, she thought.

Roslyn followed her servant girl back up to the front door, Gnomeo was there looking very handsome as ever. "Queen Roslyn!" He bowed

"Prince Gnomeo!" She bowed back in respect "What brings you to my Castle?"

"I come with a very important message, can we speak in private?" He asks. Roslyn closed her castle door and proceed with Gnomeo to the back of the castle where the garden was, it was dingy and filled with weeds, none of her servants really tended to the garden much so it wasn't anything to look at more than an eyesore. Gnomeo walked Roslyn towards the old busted water fountain, it was rusted and dirty and never spurted water anymore and they sat side by side on the egde.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Roslyn asked

Gnomeo took in a deep breath before facing her "Roslyn I know we've had our differences with each other but, seeing as how I'm in a tight unbreakable jam I wanted to make you a deal"

Curiosity struck "What sort of deal?" she asked

"Roslyn the other night at the party when we were talking under the stars, I know we didn't have much to say but, I couldn't help but feel like for a moment there was something between us, like a sudden spark" Gnomeo whispered slowly.

This came as a shock to Roslyn, she didn't think Gnomeo even liked her the way he stormed off on her before, maybe he just couldn't resist her, the way she couldn't resist him.

Roslyn scotched closer to him"I felt that way too a little" She smiled and Gnomeo smiled back, so far so good.

"Glad to hear it cause that brings me to my next thing" He pauses and find the courage to do this "Roslyn I don't say this to many girls, actually I haven't really said this to any girl but, I have deep emotional feelings for you that I hope you will return when I ask you this..." Gnomeo got on one knee and grabbed both Roslyn's hands.

"Roslyn you are a Queen and I'm a future King in need of a loving wife to rule at my side. So would you do me the honors of becoming My Queen?" He proposed to her.

Roslyn held her breath not knowing what to do or say "Are you serious!?"

He nods "I am! You're one of the very few girls I've liked and when we had that almost kiss under the moonlight...well, I just think you'd make the perfect queen to rule at my side. So will you marry me?" Gnomeo asked with a tender smile.

"Gnomeo...I...I would love to, YES I WILL!" Roslyn stood to her feet and grabbed Gnomeo for a hug. They stay that way for a few moments until Gnomeo finally breaks them apart.

"I shall go tell my mother of the good news, until we met again my Queen" Gnomeo leaves her with the kiss on the hand.

"And I bid you ado my King!" She blows him a kiss as he careens his way out of her garden just leaving her there.

As she watches him ride off she places a long sigh for him "Poor insignificant fool!" She mutters closing her door and then umping in fright as she heard applause.

Al her servants gathered around clapping for once. This was even more of a shock, no one clapped for Rosalyn for anything all the time her servants would either frown at her or cower at her presence.

"What's wrong with you all?" she eyed them.

"Queen we heard the good news! Congrats on your proposal" One servant said but, Roslyn was still her same wicked self.

"Good, cause now you all have a lot of work to do! And you can start off by making a wedding dress befitting a queen bride such as myself!" Roslyn ordered as her servants hurried off.

Roslyn began to tour her own dead garden and picked up a withered, dead, black rose and sniffed it, smelled soulless. "Looks like things are turning around for me!" She said. After her marriage to Gnomeo she would have 2 kingdoms at her control and what better way than to Rule them alone.

**Gnomeo pov**

When I got back to the Palace the first thing I did was tell my mother of the news, she was more than overjoyed I had finally chosen a suitor to be wed with and so was everyone else.

"Gnomeo I'm so proud of you!" She gave me a hard hug. "My boy is finally getting married you're father would be so proud of you!" She wiped her tears of hoy from her face.

"Congrats mate you must be very happy" Benny gave me a pat on the back.

I shrugged "Somewhat" I utter.

"We must start on wedding preparations right away, Benjamin take note on everything, we'll need the palace to look it's total best so have all the servants wash this place from top to bottom, and we'll need the royal tailor to make a suit for my son and more decorations, flowers, music, and organize the guest list..." Mum went on and on and Benny was trying to write down everything she said. I laughed for a moment and then snuck away into my garden that was being hit by the sunlight casting a golden glow.

Once I was deep enough I collapsed on my knees in the flower bed. This was a horrible mistake I didn't love Roslyn, I just said all that stuff cause I knew I had to do it for the sake of my birth right and my Kingdom. But this just felt so wrong and I didn't want to go through with it, but it was too late now what's done is done.

"Gnomeo you did what you had to do, now I just have to get with it!" I tell myself, while still broken down inside.

* * *

**And there you have it, not my longest chapter ever but like I said I have other things to worry about...Well Until next time see you all later**

**~Jazz star!**


	9. A little taste of poision

**Hey people I've got good news for you all...SCHOOL'S OUT AND SUMMER HAS OFFICALLY BEGUN! HALLELUJAH! and 2nd I'm back with a brand new Chapter for you all to celebrate! So while you all read I'm going to go over my plans for the summer Happy readings!**

* * *

...

"C'mon aren't you fools done yet!" Rosalyn was being her usual bitter self as her weary servants had to attend to her demands at will "I want to see myself!"

"All done your highness!" the 2 tailor maids said as Roslyn pushed them away and walked to the mirror. Her wedding dress was sleeveless and midnight black with silver designs and a silver silk cape **(Elsa's dress but all in back and silver) **

Roslyn inspected her dress from chest to bottom "I do find it quite fitting!" She said to herself, her maids bowed and let themselves out.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall am I not the most beautiful creature of them all?" She asked

"Tempting to uphold the dress so my answer would be yes!" The mirror says.

"That's what I thought!" She said looking at herself in her. "In about a week I'll be wed to my new King husband!" She looked down at her engagement ring and smirked

"And with the ruling of 2 kingdoms in my hands I will become the most powerful ruler in the magical realms and rule with an Iron fist too!" She cried.

"But I don't think your not-so loyal subjects would agree!" Mirror said again.

"That's why I've been preparing this special spell to cast on them!"

"Yes as if they need another one of your witchery acts cast upon them!" Mirror rolled his eyes.

"I know my subjects aren't too keen on me but after I conjure this spell they'll have no choice but to love me!" Roslyn was busy conjuring a magical potion that would grant her subjects admiration to her forcefully.

"Once I cast a spell of them with they'll all love me!" Roslyn scooped up a handful of magic dust and mixed it in with her potion then she went to the highest room of her tower and stood on the balcony that overlooked her village.

"A little something for all my fellow subjects and their unholy admiration to me!" The magical potions was carried away and rained over the village casting Roslyn's evil spell over them all.

"Now to see if it worked!" Roslyn headed downward and ordered for a carriage ride in her village, she couldn't wait to see how all her subjects adored her so much almost as if they were under her spell. When her coach got into town she expected a crowd of happy cheers and flowers tossed everywhere and chanting of admiration for her but what she got instead were the same usual boo's and hisses and chants of bad language like she always did.

"BOO Queen Roslyn!"

"YOU STINK!"

"YOU THE WORST YOU EVIL HAG!"

"BURN FOR YOUR TROUBLES!" They all hissed and chewed her out.

Roslyn was a bit shocked and appalled they were all saying such nasty things, they should be under her spell by now. "What don't you all love me?!" She asked with a ginger smile.

There was nothing but hysterical laughter "Love you?! you've tortured us and kept of starving like savages forever!" one individual said.

"YEAH!"

"You don't deserve to be ruler!" another said.

"YEAH!"

"Do us all a favor and die already!"

"YEAH!" everyone rallied around that idea and began to throw things at her coach in an even more upset riot.

And if that wasn't bad enough they all ran up to her coach and started shaking and rocking it around and trying to break down the glass chanting "GET THE QUEEN!"

"GET BACK!" Roslyn clawed at a few of them but they just kept on coming more and more.

Roslyn got furious and luckily she came prepared. With her magical witchcraft book in her hands she turned to one of her evil spells "I cast an apocalypse on this cursed village let the skies rain blood and fear!" With a wave of her wand she did just that.

There came this terrible storm and blood rained from the clouds and lightning zapped everything to ashes, mass panic was amongst them all, but that still did not stop the villagers from feeling in terror and chewing out their queen.

Roslyn shot them all dirty looks she had never been so mad "Get me out of here!" She yelled at her coachman as they drove out of there.

The second she got back to her Castle she barged right into her dungeon chamber. "So how did it go?" The mirror asked

Roslyn shot it a dead look "That bad huh? Though I'm not surprised!" The mirror went on and on. Rosalyn took a knife she kept hidden in her long dark dress sleeves and hurled it at the mirror it missed just by a tiny bit from cracking it.

"HEY! You trying to smash me or something!" Mirror complained but Roslyn was just ignoring him now,

"I just don't get it! That magic spell I cast on them should've worked!" Roslyn inspected her admiration spell it seemed fool proof but the villagers still hated her guts "Why is it the spell didn't take effect on them?" she wondered "Snow-red is dead so all their affection should be for me!"

"Wow you really are clueless" The mirror said.

Roslyn huffed and looked back "What are you talking about now?"

"Snow-red isn't dead!" the mirror blurts out

That instantly caught her attention "WHAT!"

"Snow-Red...Is...Not...Dead! do I need to spell it out for you!"

Roslyn felt a great deal of anger and confusion "How is she not dead!?" Roslyn went to her back room and took out the case that held 'Snow-red heart' "I have her heart!"

The mirror looked at her "Sweetie you have A heart, not Snow-red's she still has her and it's as pure as ever!" The mirror smiled

Roslyn was enraged, that woodsman tricked her, no wonder things around here hadn't changed. Snow-red was still on the prowl and as long as she was still around her plains were nothing but ashes on the floor. Roslyn picked out the heart she got and squished it in her hands.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" The mirror said almost gagging.

"It's time I took matters into my own hands!" She left her dungeon and walked through her castle into the royal kitchen, she ordered her cooks to bring her a basket of green apples.

"Why?"

"NEVER MIND WHY JUST DO IT!" Roslyn hatted to be questioned when she ordered something, she prefer people just do it the first time and be done with her.

The chefs brought a picnic basket of fresh green apples just as she wanted. Roslyn snatched the basket and retreated back toward her Dungeon lair.

"Someone's in a snacks mood!" The mirror smiled

She snapped at him "OH SHUT UP!"

"Well!" Mirror said offended

"These are part of my plan to finish Snow-red once and for all!" She looked at the apples in her hand with greed.

"With apples? You going to feed her healthy apples to defeat her!" Mirror laughed thinking it was a stupid idea

"Ok I've had it with you!" She threw her prized silver brush and the mirror shattered before her eyes. "Finally I can concentrate!"

Roslyn took the basket into the back room where her magical cauldron was waiting. Using her witchcraft she conjured another of her wicked spells one that would guarantee to be in her favor. She dipped the apple into the cauldron as it turned from apple green to luscious sweet apple red.

Roslyn looked at the apple with wickedness and placed it inside the basket among the others "This time Snow-red's death will be total!" She placed it into the basket with the others and proceeded to use magic on herself.

She gave herself a totals makeover and looked at herself, she was not her normally pretty self but it was temporary.

"Perfect now I'm off to find one Snow-Red!" She put on her black cape and snuck from her castle without anyone seeing her.

* * *

Deep inside the enchanted forest where the sun was at it's brightest seven little gnomes and a certain fair beauty were waking up to the day.

"Well Snow-red we're off to the mines!" Dove said as he and his brothers all gathered their pickaxes for their work day.

Snow-red smiled "I packed you all lunches for the day!" she hands them each a sack lunch.

"You're sweet!" Happy smiled at her.

"Sweet I got the biggest lunch!" Sloppy smiled.

"These are all the same size, a greater proportion of one to the rest would be involuntarily..." Smarty was being his brainy self annoying the rest.

"Ah can it egghead!" Grumpy snapped at him

Snow white found her gnome friends quite entertaining. The seven of them marched out of their home whistling their tune as their fair maiden watched them.

"I'll see you all later!" Snow-red smiled as they all waked away

"Now you be careful without is dear!" Dove said being cautious of her.

"I will!" She kissed dove on the hat as he smiled and walked away with the rest of them.

Now that Snow red was alone she decided to do what she did best, she sag a little song while cooking and cleaning for the return of her gnome friends. Her oh so loyal animal friends make their way to her at the sound of her singing voice and they spent the whole day together.

After a long day Snow-red was relaxing with more cleaning where she left off.

There soon came a sudden knock at the door "Oh who could that be?" Snow stood up and danced her way to he door.

"Hello?" Snow-red answered and saw an elderly white haired women dressed in a back hooded cape at her doorstep.

"Well hello there my dear!" The elderly woman croaked from her throat.

Snow-red knew not who this woman was but she still smile "Well hello there what can I do for you today ma'am?"

"I was just walking through the forests on this fine day when I stumbled upon your cottage!" The woman said eyeing Snow-red underneath her caped head. "And I just happen to be roaming around with this basket of fresh apples!" The woman removed the cloth to reveal a basket of fresh apples and one particular red apple amongst a pile of green ones.

Snow-red got closer to the basket and sniffed "Oh they all smell so sweet" she smiled.

The woman shook her head "These apples are very special, picked from the trees where the juiciest apples grow" The woman said clenching the basket grimly in her hands, gently inching her boney fingers inside.

"Well they sure smell good" Juliet pats her tummy playful.

The old women smirked "Would you care for one!?" She picked up the only red apple in the basket and held it out by it's stem.

Snow-red looked at the delicious red apple as she could see her reflection in it's slim frame. "Oh I don't know if I should!" Snow was getting a little hesitant.

"Take it, no charge!" The woman placed the apple in Snow's palms as she moved it closer to her face.

"Thank you!" Snow-red was truly grateful, she gazed at the apple shining against the sunrays with a red glow, it looked almost too good to eat.

"Well go on dear take a bite, tell me what you think?" The women urged her too eat it.

Not wanting to be rude and also wanting to try for herself, Snow red took a huge bite into the apple as juice dripped off her lips. The old lady looked at her with evil in her eyes "Yes! eat the apple, swallow it down and say goodnight...permanently!" she whispered with a horrifically evil grin.

Snow-red swallowed the apple and licked her lips "Mmmm, that apple was very...very...Uh ve..."

"Something wrong my dear?" The women croaked as her grin grew wider and eviler.

Snow-red fell to the floor unconscious as the rest of the apple dropped from her hands to her side. She laid stiff and motionless and possibly not even breathing at all. The woman's shadow crept over her poor body. "Snow-red lay dead here on the floor, no longer are you the fairest anymore!" The woman croaked and moved in closer.

"I AM!" She removed her cape and revealed she was no old woman she was the Evil Queen in disguise. Roslyn let out an evil cackle, her greatest triumph was accomplished.

"Just to take extra precautionary measures!" Roslyn took hand of a large knife on the counter and flipped Snow-red to her front side, what better way to claim her triumph than with a prize from Snow-red that came from her heart, literally.

"An eye for an eye a Heart for a Queen!" She was seconds away from drilling through snow red's body, stealing her heart and leaving the scene until.

"SNOW-RED!" There came distained voices from behind. The gnomes had returned home and when they saw Snow-red about to be horrible severed by the sinister.

"EVIL QUEEN!" Grumpy snapped

"You're too late!" Roslyn snapped "She's dead and I'm claiming my prize, her heart will be in my possession!" Roslyn said holding up her knife to strike with.

"Hey!" Silly threw his axe at her and she dropped her knife and snow red too onto the floor.

"Gnomes ATTACK!" Grumpy shouts as all of them charge after her. Thinking on her feet Roslyn jumped through the window and raced into the forest. The seven gnomes were still hot on her tail as they raced her right towards a cliff.

"We've got you now!" Grumpy said evilly

"Yeah what he said!"

"Oh really?" Roslyn smirked "Well let's see who's got the power of surprise up their sleeves, TAKE THAT!" Rosalny used her witch powers and nearly zapped them away with a blast of lightning.

They all huddled together and the zap hit their pickaxes and flashed right back to Roslyn who had no time to react.

"AAAAHHH!" Roslyn fell from the cliff downwards into the rocky shallow waters below the impact instantly killed her and she drowned.

The gnomes all crowded the Cliffside in gasps.

"She's gone!" Timid whispered

"Yeah good riddance!" Grumpy said, at least no one had to put up with her evil nature ever again.

The gnomes returned to their homes and were dishearten to see Snow-red still dead on the floor, this apple poisoned her and now with the Queen dead there was no way to reverse the curse.

The seven Gnomes did all they could but they could not wake up their Snow-red, they all hung their heads low. "I believe a proper burial is in order!" Dove said and the others agreed.

The next day the gnomes carried Snow red's bodied through the forest as all the woodland creatures followed behind them, sad and I despair over the loss of their best friend. The gnomes place Snows body in a beautiful glass casket and set her on a mound they decorated with flowers and roses, they all circled around her as the sun began to cast down on her coffin and they took off their hats in respect to her. If only they could see their Snow-red one last time.

* * *

**UH-OH POBRE SNOW-RED! Will she come back how? and by who? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion! **

**~Jazz-star :) xoxo **


	10. When I found you again

**Hey guys I'm back with this story, I made this special for you all and I took my time with it too even thought some people have been begging to see it again. *Cough* Mickey *cough* ;)...But I didn't leave you all hanging like I usually do on all my other stories so I hope you all enjoy I did :) xoxox**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

Well there were only a few days left until my wedding to Roslyn, was I happy? No! Did I want this to happen? No! Did I love Roslyn? Definitely No *sigh*. But what choice did I have. My Birthday was upon me quicker than I thought and when I turned nineteen I had to be wed in order to take over my kingdom otherwise my entire kingdom was going to crumble without a leader.

"Almost done with your suit sir" The tailor said, I had been standing at my dressing post for hours as the tailors fitted me for a wedding suit, to me it was going to be more like my burial suit because this whole thing was killing me.

"Suits looking sharp mate!" Benny said relaxing on my bed waiting for me to be done.

"Thanks!" I sighed. The suit looked good but the guy in the suit felt horrible.

"Okay take five people I need to relax for a moment!" I tell the tailors as they bow and pack it in. I take off my suit and hand it to them as they left me and Benny alone in my room. I slumped to my bed face first groaning.

"I hate this! I hate this so much!" I complain kicking my legs

"What?" Benny asked

"All of this!" I shout and then go back to pouting.

"Oh you've just got pre-wedding jitters!" Benny said patting my back.

"No I don't! I know I'm suppose to become king on my birthday and all but, to have to be married too!" I looked to Benny with a funny look

"Well if you don't marry then think about your mum, your Kingdom, me and your dad. I mean wee all want to see you become King"

"And I want to be king but this is just too much!" I sighed.

"Well you can always just not become king and let everything you're parents worked so hard to give you come falling down and leave your kingdom in despair!" Benny said with a hint of sarcasm.

I looked at him "Benny if you're trying to make me feel guilty it's working, so stop it!" I snap.

There was a knock at the door "Gnomeo, son!" Mum walked into my room with a grin on her face.

"Hey mum!" I smiled

"Sweetie come here there's something you've just got to see!" Mum said walking me out to the halls. The entire Palace was decorated in wedding attire from the floor to the very top of the rooftop flag outside. Blue, white and Purple hung all over the place with roses from our gardens and everything.

"Wow!" I said with a grin. "Mum it's uh...It's"

"Amazing I know!" Mum finished for me.

"Very impressive your highness" Benny tells her.

"All of this is just for you son, only the finest music food and decors for your wedding and the chefs are making you the largest wedding cake ever" Mum was more excited about this than I was.

"Great!" I said with a fake smile.

Mum grabbed my arm and sighed happily "I just can't wait to see you happily settle down with your new bride!" I wish I could say the same thing.

"Yeah where is the bride to be?" Benny asked. "This is all for her too she should be here getting acquainted with her new hubby!" Benny nudged me and I give him a thump on the arm

"I haven't seen Roslyn since I proposed to her" I tell them, that was more than a week ago

"She's probably back in her castle getting ready to become Queen of this Kingdom, I'll send someone for her your majesty!" Benny walked off and so did my mum.

I walked back to my room chambers, the tailors came back and went right back to work fitting me with the rest of my suit. "You look great sir!" They tell em when they were done.

"I do don't I?" I smiled the suit came out great, it wasn't my style or anything but it was only to be worn once for my wedding day.

I took it off and set it away for when I truly had to wear it and changed back into my prince suit and walked out onto my balcony. The sun was warm on my skin and looking down into the valley into the village below I just wished that something would happen so that I could be free of this horrible curse of being wed to a woman I didn't love and free from all this royalty life.

I picked up a rose from my the vines growing over my windows, a red rose was meant to be the symbol of true love. But what was there to believe in anymore I hadn't found love at all

"Come in!" I said walking back inside.

"Gnomeo" My mum walked inside my room.

I walked from my balcony to her "Mum did you forget something?"

"No! I just came to give you something?" She came in with her hands clasped.

"What?" I walked closer to her to see what it was.

"You're father told me not to give you this until the day of your coronation but I think you can have it now!" Mum opened up her hands and inside was a wisteria. This wisteria had been passed down to every crowned prince/princess born into my family and was a symbol of my heritage.

"Mum I...I don't know what to say" I said at a loss for words.

"This was your fathers given to him by your grandfather, it's customary that you have it for your special day!" She placed it into my hands and I cradled it in mine.

"Thank you mum!" I smiled crying and hugging her.

"Take care of it sweetie" She whispers in my ear.

I smile "I will I promise"

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" One of the royal messengers came running up to my mum and me.

"What is it?!" Mum asked.

He walked over to me and bowed "Prince I have terrible news!" He tells me.

"Terrible news?" I asked, what could be worse than what I was going through.

"Yes!" He paused and took off his hat with a mournful look "Sire I'm not so sure how to tell you this but, your Bride, Queen Roslyn, she is...Dead!"

"WHAT?!" Both my mum and I screamed "How can that be?"

"I don't know sir, but two young boys were playing by the Beach and they noticed a body washed up on shore. When we went to look it was your brides, I'm so sorry!"

"No!" I snapped banging my head on the door frame.

"It'll be alright son!"

"NO IT WON'T! I snapped. I had never been so angry and upset in my life, Roslyn may not have been my true love but she was the only way to get my Kingdom and not cause total disaster and now that she was gone I didn't know what to do.

"I'm out of here!" I snapped running out of my room

"Gnomeo!" Mum called after me but I just kept on running.

I raced through the halls avoiding all the servants and helpers I passed "There's no wedding anymore people you can all get rid of this stuff!" I announce as I just kept on walking.

I raced around a corner and bumped into Benny "Sorry mate I was just coming to get you, the whole other side of the palace was redone all for your wedding!" He smiled I just shot him a bad look "What?!"

I put my hands up and ran away "Gnomeo where are you going?" Benny called after me I just kept on running.

I ran right out towards the stables where my horse thunder was "You and I are going for a ride boy! I hope on his back and take the trail in the back of my Palace where the trail lead off into the deepest parts of the forest.

* * *

...

Still deep in the forest in the most enchanting area possible. Beloved Snow-red still laid in her casket stiff as a board, she had been in this dead trance state for more than a day and could possibly remain that way forever.

"Oh *sniff* It's so sad!" Timid sighed blowing his nose.

"We were all just becoming friends!" Happy frowned said leaning on his Axe.

Grumpy grumbled "This stinks!"

"At least we don't have to worry about the Evil Queen anymore" Smarty said

"That ain't gonna bring Snow-Red back to life now is it!" Grumpy snapped angrily

"She probably could have...she wouldn't but she could have!" Smarty said again sighing.

"Brother please not while we're here with Snow-red!" Dove said leaning against Snow-red glass encasement.

"If only we could wake her up!" Timid sighed

"There's only one way to break a sleeping curse like this...an act of true love!" Smarty said

Grumpy scoffed "Sure and why don't we just pull that out of our..."

"Grumpy!" They all snapped.

They were all so busy they didn't notice riding through was the Prince. The agitated look on his face and the red eyes suggested he was still pretty mad and upset about what happened at the Palace earlier.

"I've just had it with all that...I'm done with it all I never want to go back there again!" He was talking to himself. "Love is nothing anymore it's just nothing but pain and misery for those who are foolish enough to go after it...and sadly I was one of those fools who dared to go after it."

"I really thought I could find happiness and love but those don't even exist there all just an illusion, like everything else in my life...Well I will not be made a fool of any longer and live off lies I've been feed. I'll find my own way and live my own life, if I never go back home again it'll be all too soon!"

He just keeps riding deeper and farther along until he stops by a sudden sight. Standing in a small opening

"Halt who are you!" Grumpy snapped charging with his Axe.

Gnomeo walked into view with a straight look "Prince!" They all gasped bowed to him.

"Uh who are you all?" He wondered.

"We're the seven gnomes!" They all smiled "Happy, Grumpy, Timid, Silly Smarty, Sloppy and I'm Dove!" They all introduce themselves

"Uh Ok!" Gnomeo got a bit freaked by it but then forgot once he set his sights on the casket in the clearing.

He walked closer towards it and looked inside to see the most beautiful creation he had ever laid eyes on. This girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, she had everything looks grace and more, it's like he was falling in love with her at first sights, even though he met this girl once before.

"Such beauty!" He mouths to himself still beholding her. He removes the glass covering from her body and looks at her even more now with the sun shining down on her instantly.

He sits on the mound with her and reaches for her hands. Her body was soft and warm even in the sunlight it held a certain glow to it, the more he looked at her the more he felt like he had seen her loving face once before like he was feeling a whole new love for this one girl he could never feel for any other. Even thought she was in a sleeping trance he could not hold back this love he was feeling for her.

He leaned in and gave her a long kiss, a kiss of true love that made him feel a sudden spark of light shine around them as he pulled himself back to admire her once more.

Suddenly she began to move and shift in place as her eyes opened to shine her green emerald eyes. Gnomeo gasped now, that's when he remembered who she was, the girl he had met and fell for that one glorious day in the village, she was his long lost Snow-red.

**Juliet pov**

The most wonderful moment of my life was when I had awoken from my slumber and looked into the eyes of the most handsome boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall beautiful and very well dressed like. He smiled and me and I smiled at him, when he touched my arms and lifted me up I went into a long trance of staring at him and the more I stared the more I looked deeper into those eyes until I finally realized I had seen him before, not just any old before either he was the boy, the prince I had fallen for.

"It's you!" I gasped.

I see him smile "It's you too!" He tells me picking me up from my coffin and holding me in his arms.

I wrapped my neck around his shoulders and hug him tight as can be. I hear my gnome friends cheering and dancing around that I was still alive and now in the arms of my true love.

"It's you Prince!" I smiled liking the way he was holding me in his arms.

He laughed "Please call me Gnomeo" His voice was even cuter than his face.

"Gnomeo" I repeat to myself and look to him holding his shoulders as he holds me in his arms.

"Snow red right?" He wonders and I nod.

He sets me down on a small mound giving me a loving look and bends to one knee "Will you marry me, Snow-red?"

I held my mouth he wasn't serious "Marry you?! But why me? you're the prince and I am but a lonely forest girl" I say looking down.

I felt his fingers point my eyes back to his and I got lost in them "No you're more than that to me, you're a beautiful creation of nature and the one I want to have by my side forever" He says pressing our cheeks together.

I was touched no one had ever said so many wonderful things about me that way. I was truly touched in my heart by him. I pull him to his feet as we wrap our arms.

"In that case, I will marry you my prince" I accept his offer he picks me up and spins me around as I kiss him with love and passion.

I hear more cheering behind me as I smile and almost cry because for one shining moment all the dreams I had been dreaming for so long were coming true.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you too, my fair bride!" He set me back to the ground. I look over towards my friends who were all standing there smiling.

I leave my prince and walk over to them getting to their height. "Thank you all so much for everything!" I said sweetly and gently.

"We will we really really will!" Silly smiled.

"Precisely" Smarty said

"You bet!" Timid grinned

"Here snow we all made this for you!" Happy ran up to me with a wrapped up leaf.

I take it and unravel it there was a pickax made just for me it even had my name in it. I gasped "Oh thank you boys I'll always treasure it!" I smiled holding it in my grip.

Dove stepped forwards and took my hand "Take care of yourself Sweetie!" Dove said as they all hugged me.

"And you sir better treat our red right!" Grumpy said glaring to Gnomeo now.

"I will I promise!" He says as I laugh.

"And now my princess bride, we must be on our way back to the Palace" Gnomeo helped me to my feet and walked me to his horse.

"Farewell you guys!" I blow them all kisses as my prince carried me away.

"So long Snow-red, Good luck!" They all jumped and waved to me. I looked back towards Gnomeo who was riding us away, this was where my life was about to change.

"You're going to love it in the palace" he tells me

"But what about the Queen?!" I asked "Doesn't she want you to marry some high royal princess"

"At this point my mum will be grateful I found you when I did!" He tells me. "And I'm even more grateful!" He says with a wink, I wanted to kiss him for that but I couldn't because he were riding, but sooner or later I'll get it.

...

When we arrived at the castle in a matter of moments it seemed so much bigger and blue-er once you were up close. My excitement turned to nausea when we arrived I had a bad feeling about this

"Well here we are?!" He tells me as we ride up to the steps.

"This is it?" I asked as he helped me off the horse. The Palace was beautiful but I was nervous what if I wasn't cut out for this yet, maybe I shouldn't do this

"And leave my love alone no way I can do this!" I tell myself boldly.

I gripped my loves hand and he held me close "No need to be scared I'm right here with you!" he whispers in my ear I look at him and we kiss once more before he walks me inside.

The inside was much bigger and grander than I ever thought it would be Blue and Gold everywhere it was breathtaking "Beautiful!" I awed.

"And it'll all be yours soon!" Gnomeo whispers to me. "Come let's go find my mum!"

He leads me all around the Palace but couldn't find a hint of his Mum anywhere "Where could she be!?"

"Prince!" I hear a voice and a beautiful maiden with long black hair walks up to us. "Gnomeo your mum has been looking everywhere for you"

"Well I'm looking for her too!"

"She and Benny are in the throne room!" She points

Gnomeo smiled "Thanks Jazmin!" He leads me into the throne room there were a few guards along with another short blue Gnome and sitting in the highest chair an elder women in a beautiful blue dress and crown.

"The Queen!" I shutter walking behind Gnomeo a little. I know she wasn't mean like Queen Roslyn was but I still feared for her what if she wouldn't like a forest girl marrying her rich and charming son.

Gnomeo looked at me and held me in comfort "Relax my mum will love you" He tells me. I suck in my fear and nod as we walk into view.

**Gnomeo pov**

This was it I was leading my true love into my mum's eyes, once she found out I had found whom I was searching for everything will be going perfectly.

"Are you read love"

"I am!" She says just at my side.

My mum was so busy talking to Benny and her servants she didn't see me walk to her.

"Mum!" I state boldly walking up to her

"GNOMEO!" My mum and Benny race up to me "Where on earth did you go, I was so worried about you!" Mum gripped me in a hug and I gripped her right back.

"I'm fine mum!" I smile hugging her back "And I brought someone here with me!" I pull my love from behind me so everyone could see.

"Who's this?" Benny asks.

I look at my mum "Mum this is Snow-red!"

"My Queen!" She bows to my mum who bows back in respect.

"What a beautiful young lady you are" She compliments making my love blush in 'thanks'

I smiled they were getting along already, now time to bring this home. "Mum, Snow-red is the girl I want to marry" I come right out with it.

"Her?" Benny gasped but I just gave him a bad look.

"Yes she's the girl I had been begging to find again, and now that I found her, I want her to be my Queen!" I say that more to Snow-red than to my mum making sure she got the message.

"And Queen Marilyn if I may say you're son is the most charming caring boy to come into my life and I would be truly honored to be his wife, cause I love him" She said that looking at my mum but I knew it was addressed more to me.

I gripped her in my arms even closer as she laid her head on my chest feeling my heartbeat and I could feel hers in tune to mine. "I've never been more in love than I am right now!"

"Sweetie I'm so proud of you" Mum came back to hug me "And you as well my dear girl" Both my mum and Snow smile at each other

"You my beautiful dear have my blessing, Good luck with my son" She gives her future daughter-in-law a warm hug and I soon find myself in the mix with the 2 most important girls in my life.

"Well looks like we're having a wedding after all!" Benny states smiling.

"Yes it does now there are a few things we have to do now...First re-do the decors and all the music, we need to reenlist that guest list and make sure the bride here has everything she needs for her big day" Mum walked off talking and Benny followed her writing down everything she said.

I laughed "Get use to that!" I tell Snow-red as we go in for another kiss.

We sneak off together and I walk her into the garden that was in full bloom even more than usual. "Magnificent" she said twirling around and then she started to sing with that melodious voice of hers.

He singing was so pure ans sweet and made me feel like I was hearing angels. Birds came flying over to her singing along with her as she danced around so gracefully and I stood there watching her. She twirled to me and yanked me into the dance I laughed and followed her lead as she sang and I hummed to her.

After the dance I carried her as we sit under the little gazebo chair just cuddling each other and warming each others bodies.

"Excuse me sir, your mother would like a word with you" Balthazar came and found us nestled in the gazebo again.

I rolled my eyes "Tell her I'll be right there after I'm done with my new bride" I nuzzled on Snow's neck as I said it.

"Very well, would you like anything else sir?"

"We're good!" I called as he finally left us alone.

"It's going to take me some time to get use to things around here" She tells me.

"You have 2 weeks until our wedding, you'll be use to things by then and I'll be by your side in case you ever need me!" I said hugging her I laid her down gently in the grass and laid at her side before she jumped on me and began kissing me in the sunlight.

I was so in love with her right now and nothing could separate us, as I laid with my true love tucked away in my arms I smiled.

Things were finally staring to go my way, my dreams were coming true at last.

* * *

**Aw! now wasn't that sweet...I'm sorry for the delay on this but this was one piece I'm proud of and I bet you all are too. Until you all here from me again *Blows kisses***

**~Jazz-star xoxox**


End file.
